Dream Once More
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: NextGen Fic. Sora disappears without a trace, 14 years later a young girl becomes the new Keyblade Wielder. But she doesn't want any of it and runs away from her master. Can she find her home? Or has fate have different plans?
1. Prologue

_**Dream Once More**_

_**Prologue**_

Silver: Decided to revise the story... not much change here, but you'll find more changes in the other seven chapters.

_Summary: Sora suddenly vanishes without a trace, no one have any clue on where to find him... except for one. 14 years later, a young girl in another world was chosen to become the new Keyblade Wielder. She is considered lucky, since she got another one like her to teach her to use the Keyblade. The problem? She does not want to do anything on being a Keyblade Wielder and just wanted her home world back. Now wanting to wait long, she runs away from her master to find it. Can she find her home on her own? Or does the stars have a different plan for her?_

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any shows that I might cross over this fic. And I do not own the theme song. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Sometimes I would wonder..."_

_"Have you ever listen to your heart?"_

**(insert Simple and Clean, PLANTb remix)**

Within the dark blue water, a brunette-blonde girl slowly fell into the deep.

Then…

Oh.

Yeah...

She wakes up and finds herself standing in a white void. She looks around and finds two armored adults standing near a white elegant, double doors with gold ornaments. She assumed the two as knights and they are looking a her. She cringe a bit and is about to back away, when a hand gently lands on her shoulder.

You're giving me too many things.

Behind her is another knight, who is a bit shorter from the two. The third knight takes her hand and led her thru the doors which the two other knight opens for her.

Lately you're all I need.

Inside is a lovely redhead woman making a craft out of shells, with a silver-haired man in a black cloak standing beside her. The woman looks up with her shining blue eyes and gives a warms smile at the girl. The man looks up a little to see her and a small smile forms on his face. Seeing that they are friendly, she smiles back at them.

You smiled at me and said.

Then suddenly the two dissipates into smoke and in alert, she looks for them. Looking back at the door, the three knights are also gone… instead by the doorway is a man in a full black armor.

Don't get me wrong I love you.

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

The man raises his hand, signaling her to come with him. but she sense something off from him and takes a step back. And it turns out she is right, as he emits a dark aura, spreading it out and turning the entire void into black as he walks towards her.

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

She bolts down the hall and away from the dark knight, as the darkness immediately pursue after her.

I don't think life is quite that simple."

Then the white void began showing on the floating screens are the people she knew and care about, then it began showing strangers such as a giant black mouse standing on it's two legs, a fiery bird, a wise lion, a pink haired lady with a white huge robot at the back, spiky blondes and a spiky raven man and so on. But all were engulf by the darkness as she runs.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go 

And there in front of her, is a brunette man with his hands reaching out for her. The light is set behind him, making it hard for her to make out his features aside from the hair. And for some odd reason, there is something familiar on that brunet. Because of that and without hesitation, she takes the risk and reaches for him. But the darkness is too fast and engulfs her, as her eyes widens in shock that she is caught.

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

Suddenly, a light came out of her chest and shines brightly, causing her to cover her eyes.

It's hard to let it go

Next thing she knew she is in a familiar park and just a distance away, her friends waving at her.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

She waves back and makes a beeline to her friends. But she stops when they point at the sky and looks up to witness a meteor rain... and a silhouette of a person falling from the sky.

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

They gasps, and so did the brunette-blonde girl... because the person that is falling from the sky, is none other than the girl herself.

Then, as if someone pulled a rug under her feet, she too began falling.

Nothing's like before.

Her friends gasps and shouts at the sight of her falling, but they can do nothing as they are too far to reach her.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

As she falls she tries reaching for her friends, but they disappears like a simple drop of water.

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

As she falls, the dawn arrives and she closes her eyes.

Nothing's like before.

Once again, she sinks into the deep blue water.

**:::^*^:::**

12 years ago… At the Mysterious Tower…

Yen Sid looks outside of the window and sighs at this situation, he knew it would happen but not this soon. A knock from the door breaks his train of thought.

"Enter." He said, and the visitor quickly enters the room and shuts the door quickly but quietly… for he is carrying something fragile.

"Yen Sid." He said as he removes his hood, revealing a black mouse with large round ears. In his huge hands, is a bundle of blanket which he carefully handed to his master. Carefully set it in his arm, he gently removes the cover and reveals an infant. The little one got hazel-brown hair with a blonde front, it yawns and reveals the unmistakable clear blue eyes. "He… have made his decision." the mouse said.

"I see…" he ask, as the baby girl stared that him and finds the beard to be interesting. The mouse hides his laughter as the baby happily tug the beard of his master. Then a small glow emitted from her, despite the size, it's strong and cause a small group of powerful heartless appears outside the castle.

"Heartless!" the mouse exclaimed, upon seeing it from the window.

"She really knows how to cause trouble like her father." Yen Sid said and sighs. "Mickey, I want you to hold them off as much as you can."

"Right away!" Mickey said and bowed, he then ran out to fight with the dark creatures.

As he does so, Yen Sid enters another room where Merlin, the Fairy Godmother and the Three Good Fairies are. The five stops talking and laid their eyes on the baby girl, who still emits a strong glow from herself.

"Is this her?" Merlin asked, as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather flies over to take a good look on the baby. Fauna squeals to how cute the baby is and wants to hold her, but Yen Sid clears his throat and the three quickly flew back to their seats.

"As you all know..." Yen Sid stated, as the five looks at him. "Our task is to hide her, so we need to seal her heart and send her away without anyone of us knowing."

However, the Three Good Fairies debated on sending her way, because she's still an infant, just a few months old, and unprotected. Although, The Fairy Godmother disagrees to this because it a better way to keep her safe. Merlin also puts out a few good points on sending her away because no one knows where she is, it will be hard to find her. She'll be safe till the time comes...

And so... the Three Fairies gives her blessings, the Fairy Godmother gives her a protection charm, Merlin gives her a strong charm to hide her light and Yen Sid… gave her a charm crown-shaped pendant, and soon the three fairies puts her to sleep. He then places the baby into a special pod and places a note beside her. He closes it, took out a Star Fragment from his robe and places it on top of the pod.

Yen Sid places the pod outside the balcony and touches the fragment. The pod then zooms away into the night sky, as the five silently bids good-bye to it and it's passenger. The heartless saw and attempts to follow it while Mickey watches as the pod zips away, putting distance making impossible for the heartless to catch up.

"… Good luck… I hope to meet you again." Mickey whispered and he runs back into the tower to check on everyone if they are okay.

* * *

Silver: One change is the age... instead of 14, Trinity is 12 in this story.


	2. Awakening

_**Dream Once More**_

_**Awakening**_

Silver: Now, for the story. REVISE!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Awakening**

Slowly, the blonde-brunette landed on the ground in the dark water and opens her eyes. She looks around and when she takes the first step, a flock of dove flies off the floor… Revealing a greenish-yellow glass floor with images on it, but what is the most centered is a woman with a short black hair in a pretty blue and yellow dress. She looks quite happy as the bird lands on her outstretch hand, and the other holding a basket of flowers. Around and in the small circles are close up images of old men and woodland animals such as the birds and the rabbits.

She stands there, wondering why she's here when…

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Uh?" she uttered and looks around her surrounding.

"_Many things to do, yet such a short time."_

"_Take your time and be at ease."_

"_Don't be scared."_

"_The door is tightly shut for safety."_

"_Can you come closer?"_

Sensing that there is nothing to be scared of, she walks to the center of the platform. And then three stands with three items appear from beneath the glass-stain floor.

"_Power sleeps with in you…"_

A shield on her left.

"_If you give it form…"_

A wand on her right.

"_It will give you strength"_

And a sword in front of her.

"_Choose well."_

The blonde-brunette first walks towards the wand, however she stops for a second and feels that it is the least item she would chose. She then turns for the sword, jumping on the stand and examining the blade.

"_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_

"_Is this the one you seek?"_

"No…" the girl said as she learn what it is and places it down on the stand. She then makes her way to the last stand, jumping on it and examines the shield.

"_The power of a guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."_

"_Is this the one you seek?"_

"… Yes." She answers back. Suddenly, the shield burst into a bright light before fading away from her hand.

"_Your course is set"_

"_Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

Looking at the two other items, she made a quick decision and gives up the sword.

"_You've chosen the power of the guardian."_

"_You've given up the power of the warrior."_

"_Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes… Whoa!" the girl yelps when the stands sank into the platform, causing her to jump off it. And then, the glass-stain floor breaks under her feet and she falls into the darkness.

As she falls, a new platform appears and gently landed on it. She notices that its design is similar but different from the first circle. It is blue and white and on the center is a blonde woman in a white gown. The lady also has a happy expression as she dances on the beautiful background of a tall, white castle in the night. Then the shield reappears on her hand, which she experimentally taps on its durability and swings it for its lightness.

"_You've gain the power to fight."  
_

"_Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Then the blonde-brunette notices something black forming on the floor, not far from her.

"_There will be times you have to fight."_

And it took form of ant-like creatures with yellowish eyes.

"_Don't let them get to you."_

Immediately, she charges at the creatures with her shield in front of her and manages to ram some of the creatures away from their comrades. She then smashes one of them with the flat side of the shield, till it dissipate into small round green balls and some beach-ball like ones. Then the black things quickly disappear into the floor, after seeing what happened to their kin. She decided to examine one of the balls and to her surprise the green balls seems to energizes her a bit, as the beach-ball ones contain items. As she is going to pick the rest of the balls…

"_Behind you!"_

She quickly raises her shield in front of her and brace for impact. It wasn't long for her to feel the weight of the black creature, pushing her shield down as she stands firm. She pushes the creature back with much force, and then striking it with her shield while it's down. More appears and attempts to take her down, but she is constantly moving and using the shield to avoid being hit. Once she rids of the creatures and collecting the balls, the platform suddenly tilts, she went skidding to the edge… and she falls again.

Again, she lands on a new platform. On the glass floor is another woman with golden blonde hair, she is wearing a blue dress and a golden tiara. The lady have a calm smile on her face as she tends the roses in the image and strangely, the blue dress turns pink and vice versa for a brief moment. In the small circles on the top, are three small women who look familiar to her.

But then those creatures show up again.

"_They're really bothersome aren't they?"_

"_Quick! Throw your shield!"_

Following what the voice instructed and she throws her shield towards the heartless, thinking that it will come back to her like a boomerang. But instead, the shield grows into a size that it is too big for her to carry. Then it suddenly jerks in the air and immediately returns back to her, which made her step back due to its size.

"_Jump on it!"_

Without hesitation and taking the voice's advice, the blonde-brunette leap for her shield and rides on it. Seeing that the big shield can be a makeshift surfboard, she turns it around and rams on the black creatures before flying away from them. She continues this method till there are no longer enemies on the platform, and the shield suddenly flies away with her to a new one. On that platform, is an image of a brunette in a golden dress, happiness is evident on her face as she holds a rose close to her. On the background is a castle with fireworks on the night sky and oddly enough, ordinary household items filled the smaller circles in the platform. Once she set her foot on the glass floor, the shield shrunk back into its normal size and a chest appears on the middle of the circle. She is instructed to open the chest and she receives a pair of potions as a reward from the fight earlier.

Then a small, square glass-stain floor appears on the edge of the platform. Seeing that's there's nothing to do, she steps on it and it went up to the next platform above. The next one is an image of a small blonde girl, probably in her tweens, wearing a blue dress with a white apron on it. She looks so joyous as if she's part on a parade with the oddest creatures she has ever seen, like the grinning cat in one of the circles. The blonde-brunette spots a glowing circle which the voice instructed her to step on. As she does so, she suddenly feels more energize as if the two fights before are just a walk in the park. Then a box and a few breakable containers appear which she is instructed to push, carry or break it. After doinf the three tasks, the platform suddenly burst into flames, causing her to back away from the flame and cracking glass… and she falls off the platform again.

She then wakes up on her back in a new platform and she quickly gets up to see where she is. On the glass-stain floor is an image of an Arabian lady with a huge tiger on her side and is happy hugging it. In the smaller circles are a few people and surrounding her are lamps. And looking away from the floor, she sees a door in the middle of the platform. She walks towards it, opens the door and immediately shields her eyes from the brightness of the light inside it. And when she opens her eyes, she finds herself in a park… and not just any park, but the park in her hometown. Looking around she finds her three friends, all in different spots and doing their hobbies.

"_Hold on."_

"_The door is still lock."_

"_First, can you tell me about yourself?"_

So first she talks to her closest friend, who happens to be sitting on the tree and reading a book. "Hey." the girl said.

"What is the most important thing to you?" the bespectacled, blonde girl asked, as she adjust her glasses and momentarily stops reading her book. Although she was quite surprise by her friend's sudden question, she decided to answer back.

"My treasured possession." She replied, fingering her pendant.

"Is the treasured possession really that important?" before returning to her book.

She stares at her for a minute before moving on to her next friend. The next one is a redhead boy who is sketching random doodles in his sketch pad. As she stands beside him, he stops drawing and places the pencil on the spine of the pad. "What are you afraid of?" he asked, as he looks at her.

She thought on her answer for a minute and answered. "Being indecisive"

"Is being indecisive that scary?" he asked before looking back at his drawing and then flipping to a blank page for a new doodle.

She looks at him and tries to talk to him, but she only got the same, latter question that responded to her answer. Seeing that she'll just get the same line from him, she decided to move to her last friend. Not far from the redhead, is a brunet boy who is practicing a trick with the hats and the boxes. "What do you want out of life?" he asked, as he catches the hat and places it on the box.

That question stumps her a bit, as she is quite happy with her life right now. Yet… there's a fluttering feeling inside her that does not want to sit down. "I… don't know." the blonde-brunette said with honesty.

"You don't know?"

"Well, I don't know what I want… but I feel that there is and I have no clue what it is." The brunette answers.

"… I see."

"_Your treasured possession is important. And you afraid on being indecisive… However, you do not know what you want in life?"_

"Sorry…" she apologizes as she looks up at the sky, and the brunet returns to his practice.

"_Oh well… Your journey will begin in the dead of night. The road won't be easy, but dawn awaits you at the end of your journey."_

"… It sounds fine."

"_The time when you'll open the door is both far off and very near."_

Then the light blinds her for a moment and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself back on the platforms. She looks down on the design to see a beautiful redhead woman, the same one she saw in that white void, who is sitting on the corner of the circle. She wore a simple white and lavender dress and has a star-shaped fruit in her hand. However, what's different from the previous platforms she saw, the woman held a sad expression as she stares at the sea. As if she is longing for someone to take her away… or someone to return to her. In the small circles, are a blindfolded man, a mouse, a duck, and a weird-looking dog. And center of it is another circle with a black silhouette of a spiky person.

And those black creatures are coming out of it!

"Oh great." she utter, as her shield immediately appears on her hand and blocks one of the creatures that attempted to jump on her. She then runs around the platform, striking and smacking the black creatures with her shield. She also rams on them, which provide advantage as she stuns the creatures and they take time to recover. After getting rid of them, a light flashes at the edge of the platform and creates a bridge to the next one.

She crosses the bridge and then notices something on the new platform… it is white and blank. The odd thing about this platform that it has huge chains and a lock on the middle, as if something is sealed inside and is forbidden to get out. Also around her are more platforms which are hung vertically, like paintings on a gallery. And most of them are white except some of them have black linings that make patterns, but she can't tell as they are too far from her. Also there are some with colors, like the first seven platforms she walk on. Then a light shines down on the platform and she walks toward it.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Hearing that, she looks back down and notices her shadow, which is getting longer as she walks toward the light. But then… it suddenly twitches and rises off the glass-stain floor. Immediately, she backs away in fear as her shadow takes form of a giant monster, with yellow eyes and has a hole on the body in a shape of a heart.

"_But don't be afraid…"_

But she continues to back away, nearly tripping over on some chains.

"_And don't forget…"_

The blonde-brunette nearly slips backwards and looks behind her, only to see that she's at the edge of the platform. And without much of a choice, she summons her shield and puts up her guard. The monster arches back as it clenches its fist, it then attempt to crush her with a punch but she dodges it and runs around it. She then tries ramming its legs to make it lose its balance, but the creature is stiff as a statue. She tries once again but yelps in pain when something hits on her side.

She turns to see the ant-like creatures are back.

Looking at the huge monster and the ant-like creatures, she decided to rid of the small targets. As she rams on them, she yelps in pain as she is hit on the back. Getting up, she sees dark orbs coming out of the monster's heart-shaped hole and is gently floating down on her. She sidesteps on one of the orbs, but then yelps in pain when another lands on her right arm. Now knowing that the orbs are bad, she evades it as she fights the smaller creatures. But on finishing the first batch, the monster punches the ground and more of them came back. Seeing that the monster is a bigger trouble than the smaller ones, she shifts her target and charges at it. As it lowers its arms to shoot out the orbs, she takes this chance to hit it. But then she got a daring idea, she jumps on the arm, running toward the monster's head and began bashing on it. But the monster moves causing her to hang on as it bends and moves. The smaller creatures scatter and jump around the monster, as they don't know how to climb.

"Not the brightest, huh?" the blonde-brunette quips, as she continues to hit the monster's head.

Then it suddenly moves violently and she falls to the floor, on her front while the small creatures sink into the glass-stain floor. She gets up to fight once more, but her shield disappears from her hand and surprise is evident on her face. She looks the monster and in time to jump away from an incoming fist. As she lands, a dark circle appears under her and she got herself trap in it.

"_Don't be scared…"_

She struggles to get herself out, as the monster looms over her and the darkness continues to wraps onto her.

"_For you hold the most powerful weapon of all."_

The blonde-brunette falls on her back to see the monster is moving closer to her.

"_So don't forget…"_

And the darkness completely covers her.

"_That you are…"_

Then a spark of light… and it spreads out, chasing the darkness away.

"_The one who will inherit…"_

* * *

Silver: Okay… yes, our protagonist is still nameless but I promise you'll get to know her on the next chapter! Anyway for the platforms, all in order:

Snow White

Cinderella

Aurora (Sleeping Beauty, I'm sure you know the scene where Flora and Merryweather kept fighting on the color of the dress. XD Lol, loved that scene.)

Belle (Beauty and the Beast.)

Alice (Alice in Wonderland, duh.)

Jasmine (Aladdin.)

Kairi (originally Radiant Garden, now lives in Destiny Islands.)

Silver: However, the 8th platform is currently unknown due to the fact that it has no details or colors to make up the image. The only clue here is the outline of a woman or a girl, it might be another princess of heart but we'll see in the process of this fic. Anyway, read and review minna-san!


	3. Bagong Pagasa part 1

_**Dream Once More**_

_**Bagong Pag-asa: The story begins.**_

Silver: Revised!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Bagong Pag-asa: The story begins**

Her eyes flutters open to see the clear blue sky, and a few houses and buildings before leaning back to sleep down.

**BAM!**

"HIIIIEEE!" She yelps at the sudden noise and falls off her seat.

"Trinity! Wake up right now!" a woman shouts, as she stares strictly at the blonde-brunette girl and the whole class roars in laughter. Apparently, the teacher is quite annoyed on her sleeping in her class and slammed a book on Trinity's table to wake her up.

"Now that you're out of the dreamland, I want you to go outside and stand near the door while holding these up." the teacher stated and handled her a pair of buckets, half-full of water. For the whole class, she stood near the class door with a bucket on each hands, while looking outside the window to see her hometown...

_Bagong Pag-asa._

Lunch bells rings, Trinity could only place her head on the lunch table as her friends began to unpack their lunches. "Yo, Trini-chan, are you okay?" a brunet boy asked, while poking her head.

"Bartz, knock it off." a blonde girl said, as she adjust her glasses and takes her drink out of her lunch bag. "She got a bad day."

"Seriously? What the hell did you do? Spit ball at the board? Passing messages?" as his eye brows waggles at her, only to yelp as their blonde friend pushes him off his seat.

"I only slept in class." Trinity deadpans at him, as she sits straight and begins unpacking her lunch.

"That's all?!" He exclaims. "I thought you made a prank or something."

"Bartz!" the blonde girl shouts as the blonde-brunette snorts at his antics.

"Whoa! Chill Quistis, I'm just kidding." the brunet said in defense, holding up his hand as they sighs.

"Barty, advise, don't annoy a girl when she is in her worse mood." the redhead boy points out, before looking at the two girls. "So girl, what possessed you to sleep in class?" as the blonde-brunette sighs a bit.

"Ugh... please don't ask. My arms are sore from lifting those buckets and I'm trying to eat slow because of it." she replies.

"Well, Ms. Remy does not tolerate sleeping students in her class. I remember Jamie getting a major headache when she dropped a load of books on him" Quistis points out.

"I thought I told you guys to never ever bring that topic up." The red heads miffs at her, as he slouches in his seat and rubs his head.

"Guys, she never tolerates students sleeping, especially the ones that snores." Bartz stated, as he digs in his pockets and pulls out some candies and it's wrappers. "Which is why I have these." as he shows it to the three.

"You eat coffee candy in class?" the redhead asked as he raises a brow on him.

"Bartz, you know that eating in class is not allowed." the brunette-blonde points out.

"Duh, I know." the brunet boy replied, as he gives the three some of his coffee candies. "Which is why I only chew behind the teacher's back and keep the wrappers in my pockets."

"Anyway, change of topic." Jamie stated, as he munches on his kiwi. "The Summer Partido is coming and I'm going to need some help."

"Jamie, we still got the exams to focus on." Quistis quips, as she takes a sip of her juice.

"I know. But yesterday, the council dumps the responsibility of the whole thing on my family and they dump the pageant organization on me! I mean, I always wanted to organize and host a pageant, but they seriously drop that bomb on me way too fast."

"Ouch..." Bartz stated, as the two looks concern as the redhead.

"And have you seen the crown?! What lady would where a very pointy crown-looking helmet? It makes them look like they're going to war!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, that crown is passed down to the next Solstice Queen for a very long time." the blonde nerd explains.

"How long?" Trinity asked.

"VERY LONG, more older than our grandparents." she deadpans.

"Wow... that's old." as something furry, brown and cream hops on the table. "Hey Bugsy." she greeted, as the guinea pig greeted back her with his huge, round eyes and his chatters.

"Yo Bugs! Think fast!" Bartz said, as he threw a piece of bread and Bugsy catches it with an impressive flip. "Nice!" he cheers.

"Don't overfeed him like what you did last time. And please keep the marshmallow away, those does not agree with his stomach." the blonde-brunette points out, as she remembers giving her pet some marshmallows and then finds his cage in a poopy mess afterwards. The brunet boy waves his hand to say he got the memo and Bugsy stared back at his master and complains. "Do you want to become a bacon?" she asked with her arms cross, and the brown guinea pig becomes stops chattering.

As they continue with their lunch, the boys feel a slight chill on their backs and turns to see a raven girl taking her seat, just a table away from them. "Not her." Bartz groans, as he face palms.

"What?" Quistis asked, looking confuse on the two's actions. Bartz motions her and Trinity to lean over, they did and he explains. "That's Lilith, she's in class 1-C and-" looks at the side to see if the girl is listening before saying… "She's a jinx. Bad Luck, some say that she can even curse people."

"Curse?" the blonde-brunette asked, and looks at the girl while Bugsy eats her sandwich unnoticed. "Her?" she points at the raven girl.

"Well from what we heard, that she like horrible stuffs like voodoo doll, ravens… any witches stuff and her father is an undertaker in Grace Cemetery. I also heard from someone that if someone dare to push her around or bully her, bad things will happen to them." the brunet whispers.

"Bartz, those are just rumors." the blonde girl points out.

"Nuh-uh, it's true!" Jamie quickly counters. "Remember Jodie? The former queen bee who is home-schooled?"

Both boys tells the girls about that incident where Lilith was gang up by Jodie and her friends. After that, a few days later, the entire student body found Jodie and her friends beat up and seems to be trapped in a waking nightmare. They were shaking like scared chihuahuas and when the raven girl comes to their view, they freak out because of her eyes.

"Almost the entire student body thought she was the suspect. But she got a solid alibi on helping her father with a funeral, one of the students attested to that as he attended that funeral with his family." the redhead points out.

"After that, Jodie refuses to go to school, her friends are healed and returns here. But they avoided her like a plague and calling her a jinx or a bad luck, and on one occasion... a wicked witch." Bartz said in a dreadful tone.

"Whoa… that was harsh, Bartz." Quistis said, as the blonde-brunette finally realizes her pet is eating too much and scolds it.

"Well, that's what we heard… besides didn't you feel the dark aura around her?" Jamie asked, looking back and yelped when Lilith stares at them with her golden, full eyes. "Scary! Scary!" he said shakily and turns away, and the blonde couldn't help to agree when she felt chills running up her back. Trinity, however, just stared at her three friends and at the poor girl sitting alone near them. She sighs as she take a bit on her sandwich, and then scolded her guinea pig when he tried stealing Quistis' lunch.

**:::^*^:::**

After school, she, Quistis and Bartz went off to hang out a little before Trinity heads off for the fencing club. Jamie, on the other hand, went off to to meet his family and to discuss about the Summer Partido. As the three walks, a group of boys blocks their way. A blonde boy with blue eyes, a little shorter from his friends, walked close to the blonde-brunette. "Hey Trini-chan." he greeted.

"Zidane." Trinity stated blankly, obviously not thrilled to see him. "What brings you here?"

Zidane is the most popular boy in Bagong Pag-asa and is quite a flirt. He is also athletic and quite an actor in the drama club, which is why every girl in town dreams to date him. While every boys wants him to be their teacher when it come to charming girls. All… except for Trinity and Quistis. Because, despite the good points, he has some bad ones that the girls and boys are too blind to notice… Like he never dates ugly girls or fat ones, he never like a nerds or geeks, he would make the girl pay the bill on their dates… and the list goes on.

"Well, I heard about you and your... reputation." the blonde boy points out, as he walks around her. " You're a former figure-skater, a sabre fencer, and you got a lot of discounts and freebies from some stores."

"Eh? Discounts and freebies?" Quistis asked, looking confuse and turns to the brunet.

"Shhh... that's because her parents helps quite a lot of shop owners with their businesses. They're like entrepreneurs of sorts and they like her, so she got a lot of VIP passes ." Bartz whispered, as the blonde boy stops in front of her.

"Not to mention, you're kinda cute because of that… I would like to know you a little bit more." he said with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the blonde-brunette asked, with a brow arching up, a hand on her waist and staring back at him. "I heard that line and heard it before, so the answer is... no." she stated dryly, and walks away from the group as Bartz and Quistis tailing behind her after recovering from their amusement at the blonde boy's dumbfound face.

However, the blonde boy snaps out of it and immediately goes after her. He quickly blocks her once again while smiling mischievously and flicking some of his hair back. "Whoa..." Zidane said, scratching the back of his head. "Now that's what I called an answer, but... you know I don't take a 'no' for a answer."

"Well, I guess you have to get use to it." Trinity said sternly and attempts to walk away, but he prevented her from doing so.

"Then you have to get use to your friends on getting 'to know' with my friends." he said and snaps his fingers. Three of Zidane's 'friends' sticks close to Bartz and Quistis, and the two swallows out of loosing their nerves. Bugsy, who's been hiding in Trinity's bag, seems to chatter an 'Uh-oh' before diving deeper into the bag.

"You wouldn't." She spats as she glares at him to release her friends. But Zidane could only walk casually toward her and blow her by the ear, making her jump away from him and cover it with her hand.

"Ha, ha, meet me at the fountain in the Charity District, at Sunday, at noon." Zidane instructed and with a smile. "See you, honey." he said playfully and left with his followers marching behind him.

:::^*^:::

"Who the hell does he think he is?! The king of the hill?!" Trinity exclaimed, as Bartz jumps to catch the takoyaki which as thrown away by her anger.

"Whoa, calm down Trinity." Quistis said trying to calm her friend down as the brunet boy sits up, chewing the takoyaki he caught with his mouth. Bugsy, on the other hand, takes a nap on one of his master's books after that encounter.

"Yeah, Trini-chan, you need to chill." Bartz said after swallowing the food and stood up. They are now in Charity District, where they usually hangs out and relax before Trinity heads for the club.

"How can I relax when I-I-I'm going with that monkey on this place on Sunday?" the blonde-brunette shrieks, as the boy dives once again to catch the other takoyaki she accidentally toss from her fork again.

Immediately the blonde girl is on her side and forces her friend to look at her. "Trinity, breathe." Quistis instructs sternly, as she stands beside her friend and rubs her shoulder to calm her down.

"Breathe." the blonde-brunette repeated.

"Breathe"

"Breathe"

"Breathe"

"AWESOME!"

The brunet boy's exclamation made both girls jump about a good foot high. "Hey guys, there's a fortune shop!" and he bounces off to it.

"Well, he can never get rid of the bouncy…" Quistis said as she readjust her glasses and looks at Trinity.

"At least he manages to light up my day." Trinity said, smiling a little and the two follows him to the said shop.

The shop is actually a tent which is set near the fountain, the tent is purple decorated with golden stars and a moon. A standard design for fortune tellers visiting this district, and there is a star on top of the tent. The three enters and inside is a singular round, red-clothed table, a pair of chairs, chests surrounding them, and then a woman enters making Bartz's jaws drop on the floor.

The woman wears a black dress, a blue robe that is slight decorated with stars and short black boot. Although she is in plain clothes and have a long black hair and black eyes, her heart-shaped face and smile is enough to make her cute. "Hello children." she greets them with a smile.

"H-Hi I-I-I-I-" Bartz stutters and blushes, as the two girl could only look at each other and shakes their heads.

"Hi I'm Quistis, this is Bartz." Quistis cuts in and placing a hand on the stuttering boy, who is still stuttering but is waving hello at the woman. "And this is Trinity."

"Hey." Trinity greeted and the woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rinoa the Seer. So, are you here to see what your future will be?" The lady asked.

And Bartz gave a loud yes before the girls could even make an excuse. And so, the three agreed to have their future read due to Bartz' puppy-dog eyes and pouting face. The blonde-brunette is a little skeptical on the fortune telling, but the boy manage to persuade her to try it.

The brunet boy went first and came out happy, he finds out that he'll be quite a good theatrical actor, married to a fair woman and is quite successful in life, Although, he kinda dreads the huge hardship that he might enter just to get to that future. Next is Quistis, who finds out that she'll be an incredible teacher at a very young age, and graduated from the most prestigious university. Yet, she'll have a little problem in her love life and must learn to have time for herself for her loved ones. Still she is quite satisfied with what her future will be.

Then Trinity entered the tent, due to her male friend pushing her in. "Hello... please sit." Rinoa said, motioning her to the chair in front of her. The blonde-brunette takes her seat and looks on the table and her surroundings. "Well then… Trinity, was it?" she said as she straighten her robe. "Quite a unique name, you don't mind if I hold your hand?"

"O-Okay." The girl said, shrugging and lend out her hand. The lady takes hold of the girl's hand and then suddenly let it go. Her eyes widens a bit and once again hold her hand again. She closes her eyes and opens them a short moment later, with short smile.

'So it's this girl...' the raven woman thought.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, noticing the lady's strange reactions.

"I'm fine, child" she replied, as she let go of her hand and sat back. " It seems that… you are not easy to read."

"Really?" Trinity asked as Rinoa recovers and looks at the girl straight at the eyes.

"All I can see are bits of pieces and they're too scattered, uneasy to tell what's the beginning and the finale." Rinoa explains, as she place her hands on her lap. "But I am able to see only one thing... There's a person who's searching far and wide... that person is so close to you, yet you and that person never met." she said as she smiles at the girl's confusion. "I'm sorry if that confuses you."

"Well... it's okay, I don't believe much in fortune telling. I prefer having our own future made by our own hands, not by predictions or mystical voodoo... something like that." as she looks away and scratches the back of her head.

The lady continues to smile. "Trinity, some predictions can be used as a guide, to aid you on the future you wish to see. And it is entirely up to you, whether you decide to follow it or to take another path." she points out and then she pauses a bit, as the girl looks back at the woman. "Oh! And another thing I should mention... that person is here."

Trinity just stares at her as the lady's smile never falters, as a thought of this unknown visitor seems to unease her. After that, the three left, the blonde-brunette makes her way to her fencing club while her two friends head home. The lady exits her tent and looks up at the warm, orange sky that is slowly turning in to night.

"She quite a child… ne, Sora-kun."

:::^*^:::

The blonde-brunette could only stare in surprise, as she is sitting on the floor with the other members of the fencing club.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lilith, our newest member of the club." their old mentor said, as he motions the raven girl to greet them and the group just cringes a bit. After the introductions, the members began to pair up and no one wants to pair up with her. Sighing, she decided to take the risk and walks towards Lilith, who's sitting by the bench.

"Hey." Trinity greeted her and Lilith turn to stare at her. "Err... do you want to pair up with me? It seems that you need someone to spar with."

"... Okay..." Lilith muttered and stand up, taking her sabre and mask.

"Alright." As she looks around and spots an open space. "There's a piste, shall we?"

The raven nodded and the two made their way to that strip, gearing up on the way. Everyone stops to watch the two girls preparing for a spar, and most of them know that Trinity is going to beat the newbie. It because that the blonde-brunette is the fastest and the agile amongst the fencing members, plus she can trick her opponent on making the wrong move. However, they also worry for her due to Lilith's haunting reputation and they mentally prayed for the blonde-brunette not to get on her bad side. Still, a few wants to see if Lilith have any potential in fencing at all.

"Okay..." The blonde-brunette said, as the two girls faces each other and bows. "En-garde!" she ordered and both puts on their mask and adopt into their fencing stance. "Ready?" she asked, and the raven girl nodded. "Okay... Fence! Whoa!" She yelps when Lilith is suddenly in front of her and avoided the saber by leaning to the side. Running to the other side, Trinity quickly turns and lunges at her partner. But the raven girl turns and parries on the incoming blade, then blonde-brunette quickly steps back and lunges at her again. The raven quickly parries it from the septime area and attempts to hit Trinity. But she somehow manages to parry it away and returns strike.

Then the most unexpected happen... what supposed to be a normal spar turns into an almost musketeer fight, when they continue their spar outside of their piste and the member quickly move to avoid getting hit. The blonde-brunette immediately climbs the stands to avoid her attack, and tries to land a strike on her. But the raven girl suddenly somersaults towards the stands and continues the battle with her sparring partner, much to the club member's awe. As Trinity moves back, she avoid the items behind her by twisting and stepping over it, likewise Lilith does the same with a bit of hop in her steps.

Bugsy nearly fainted when the two steps over his cage.

As for the club members... they cheers and whistles at the amazing sparing session they have ever seen.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile…

At the office, there are knocks at the door.

"Come in!" The elder man instructed, as he signs the papers. The visitor walks in and the elder man's eyes lit up to see who it is. "Ah, it's you." he said, as he some paper works aside and stands from his seat. "Well, why don't I introduce you to your new students? I'm pretty sure they will be thrilled to have you as their new instructor." the mentor said, as he offers to guide the man to where the students are.

The man just smiled and follows the elder man. "I hope so, sir."

"It's nice to find a fellow fencer in the area, because I'm not what I used to be and my joints are acting up." the mentor said, as they pass thru the first double doors. "Take good care of the students and this club."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll-" but he is cut off when they heard cheering and yells, the two quickly heads to the sparring area

**:::^*^:::**

Back at the sparring area…

The members moves out of the way as Trinity lands on another empty pister with Lilith lunging at her, she blocks it and strikes back. But the raven girl back flipped and is preparing to lunge when…

"Halt!" A voice shouts and everyone looks to see their mentor with a man behind him, and he looks not so impress.

"Uh-oh… we're screwed." Trinity said, as she removed her mask and the raven girl does the same. The elder scolds them for their behavior and that outrageous match, although he seems to be impress on Lilith's potential. Still he is disappointed on them and as punishment they will be the ones who will clean the club for a week.

After that, the elder lines the children up for the announcement.

"As you all now, I'll be retiring soon." the elder mentor said, everyone begins whispering and notices a stranger behind him. "And when I retire, I'm entrusting the club to this man." he turns to the man, motions him to step forward and places a hand on his shoulder. "This man is a friend of mine and is a exceptional fencer. Now why don't you introduce yourself?"

A sound of drop of water rang into the air… but nobody hears it…

No one… but Trinity, who's couldn't help but to stare that the man who will soon take over the role of their mentor.

The man have spiky, golden blonde hair, the clearest blue eyes and a confident smile on his face. Some female members of the club couldn't help to squeal mentally for getting a handsome mentor, but for Trinity…it's entirely different.

"I hope we can get along well." the man said. "My name's Roxas."

* * *

Silver: Done! And here are the list of the characters and the description of the world in this chapters.

OC or my characters:

Trinity - Our protagonist of this story. She a cheerful girl who is comfortable with what she have, and is more focus on her goals.

Lilith - This girl is very unpopular and is labeled as bad luck, due to a mysterious incident. She is extremely gifted though, yet nobody would even notice it due to her reputation... till Trinity does.

Jaime - A queer and one of Trinity closest friends. Used to be a closet gay, but he is happy to be what he is with Trinity and the others.

Final Fantasy characters:

Bartz - The protagonist of FF5. But here in my fic, he is Trinity's childhood friend and is the clown in the group.

Quistis- One character of FF8, and is Squall's instructor. In this fic, she is Trinity's only female friend and the nerd of the group.

Rinoa - Another character of FF8 and is Squall's love interest. In this fic, she is a fortune teller who can read the future of people by just holding their hand or her magic ball... can she?

Zidane - The protagonist of FF9. But in my fic, he's the most popular boy and quite the arrogant one which makes the only two girls in town dislike him.

Disney characters:

Bugsy - a guinea pig from a movie called Bedtime Stories. In this fic, he is Trinity's pet and companion and he will have a useful role in this fic.

KH character:

Roxas - Sora's Nobody. In this fic, he is now the new mentor of the fencing club, but what kind of connection does he have with Trinity? Hmmm?

Worlds:

Bagong Pag-asa - This town originally came from a Filipino drama series called 'May Bukas Pa' (Trans: There Is Still Tomorrow.) This world is a town which is divided into five parts: Charity District (shops), Grace Lane (A church, a graveyard, and a cliff where you can see the whole town.), Excellence Ave (Schools, recreational areas and clubs), Unity Village (suburb area) and at the center is Prayer Park (park, duh?).

Silver: DONE! And REVISED! Phew!

Sora: Wait a sec… How come Roxas is in there and not me?

Silver: That is extremely top secret, although I'll tell you but don't tell the readers. Got it.

Sora: Got it. (Silver whispers the secret to him and eyes widens.) No way! So he's…

Silver: Well, it's been 14 years since you disappeared and well, you know… Plus I kept this conversation!

Sora: Deja vu...

Silver: Quite.


	4. Bagong Pagasa part 2

_**Dream Once More**_

_**Bagong Pag-asa: Close… yet far**_

Silver: I'm back and it's time for some bonding *winks*

For my reviewers: OMG! My medicine! YAY! Thank you, minna-san!

Sora: So what day was it, last chapter?

Silver: It's Friday and will Trinity survive the "date" with Zidane? On with the fic!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Bagong Pag-asa: Close… yet far**

"Whoa... so old man Agito is going to sit back, huh?" Bartz said, as he buys an ice cream while they are waiting for Quistis outside the bookstore. Today's Saturday and the group does it's usual routine: hang out, shop and talk about their plans for their summer vacation.

"Yeah, I mean, he is getting old and pretty much not in his prime but... I'll kinda miss him." Trinity explains, while sipping on her milkshake. And Bugsy pokes out from her bag, begs to have some ice cream but she forbids him.

"Well… on the bright side, the club is still alive." the brunet said positively and Quistis walks out of the store, arms full of books. "Whoa! Building a library or something?"

"No, I manage to get all of the series of Anna Weinfield's 'The Secret of the Wings'." Quistis said, while the brunet looks confuse as both blonde-brunette and redhead shakes their heads in amusement. After spending time at the east side of the Charity District, Bartz decides to see the fortune teller again and leads the way.

However, on arriving there...

"AH! It's gone!" The brunet exclaims, falling to his knees and hand in such dramatic fashion. True to his words, the tent near the fountain where Rinoa works is gone. And she didn't left any traces, as if she just vanish into thin air.

"Are you sure it's here?" Jamie asked and Quistis explains what happened yesterday, along with Trinity's unfortunate date with a monkey tomorrow. The brunet boy sighs in disappointment and as the blonde-brunette helps him get up on his feet. But an item falls out of her pocket, the redhead notices this and picks it up. He can tell that it's a top, but a very usual one as there is no way to wound a string around it. "Hey Trini-chan, what's this… weird-looking top?" as he shows the gold and orange top to her.

"Oh! It's a gift... from someone." she said gently, as she takes the item back with a small smile.

But the redhead caught a certain tone in her voice and made a high-pitch squeal, making everyone jump in surprise. He ran up to the blonde-brunette, holds both her hand and is bouncing with joy. "Oh my Gosh! Trinity! Who is this lucky someone?!" he asked out of excitement.

"Eh?" Trinity asked, quite dumbfounded her friend's reaction.

"I mean, who is this someone who gave you this top?" he asked, pointing at the top.

"Uh... well, I don't exactly remember... but I remember getting this top when I was sickly back then." Trinity explains, as she takes the top.

"Eh?"

"W-well… I don't remember what the person looks like, but all I know is... It's a boy... he's kinda shy, seem to have a bit of ego but once you get to know him he'll become protective, kindhearted and..." She pauses and the three waits for further description of the mysterious boy. "Pretty much... that's it." as she rubs her forehead, to ease small throb she felt.

They just stare at her for a moment but Jamie is first to recover, and is squealing praises at blonde-brunette on her special someone and asking who is this guy. "Jamie, I told you, I have no clue on who he is." she answered and looks at the top. "The only clue I have is this top..."

"I GOT IT!" Bartz exclaims, making the group jump once more and Trinity swears that he's giving Bugsy a heart attack in her bag. "That is perfect! Trinity, I think we found a way to escape that 'date' tomorrow!"

"What?" Quistis asked.

"We're going to find Trinity's special someone!" the brunet boy declared and everyone stares at him. "Come on, think about it, if we find this "someone", Trinity will have a knight-in-shining-armor to protect her from Zidane! And he'll have to back off from her!"

"That is your most brilliant idea ever!" the redhead said cheerfully, and Bartz bows in pride.

"But... how do we exactly find him?" Quistis asked, the boys immediately stops like someone just hits the pause button on them. "Also, I doubt that this guy can be Trinity's destined someone."

"EH? What do you mean?"

"First, how long have Trinity met this boy. Second, does he remember her?"

'Yep, always leave the logic thinking to Quistis.' the blonde-brunette thought, as she pockets the top. Still Bartz declares to search for the said 'Trinity's soul mate' with Jamie supporting it fully. Their search begins in the Charity District, but no one could recognize the top and the toy store does not recognize it's design. They look and asked in other areas, but nobody could identify the top, sees it weird in design or trying to figure it out how to spin it. The gang also avoids Zidane and his groupies, in order to hide their plan and the top. They also avoided Lilith, who just happens to be passing by but Trinity greeted her like a friend. That cause her other friends to stare at her, to which she replies that the raven girl is a member in the fencing club. That surprises them greatly and prayed for their friend's safety from the curse.

Time passed and the sun sets...

"Aw man..." Bartz said as the group heads home tired and disappointed.

"It seems he doesn't live here." the redhead groans.

"You got that right." the brunet boy said, then looks at Trinity. "Man, your 'someone' is one heck of mystery admirer."

"Well... at least we tried." the blonde-brunette said, as they arrive in Unity Village.

But then the redhead suddenly perks up and squeals again, making the three jump at his sudden giddiness. "OMG... How could I not see it!"

"Um... Gesundheit?" the brunet replied awkwardly, as the two girls looks at one another.

"Trinity!" the redhead then holds her shoulder, with giddiness evidence on his face. "My gosh, girl! I think you're special someone is actually an outsider!"

"... An outsider?" she asked.

"You mean, this guy exist somewhere beyond this town?" Quistis asked, with a brow raised.

"Duh! Look at the top! Weird design, a bit smaller from the usual ones and the entire town have no idea how to play it. In short, he could be an outsider!" Jamie states firmly with a tone of giddiness in his explanation.

The three looks at one another before looking at the redhead. "Well, that explains why we could not find him." Bartz points out.

"Yeah, but an outsider? Seriously Jamie..." the blonde girl snorts a bit, as the redhead defends his theory.

"Well... might as well have your survival kit on, you're going to need it for tomorrow. For now, I think we're going to stay home tomorrow and do chores... Wow, I never thought I would used chores to get out of something." the brunet boy said, as his blonde-brunette friend slumps on that. On reaching a certain part of the street, Trinity bids good-bye to her friends and makes her way home. However, she stops for a moment and takes out the top from her pocket. She stares at it before looking at the sky.

"Will I ever meet you?" she whispered, as the stars twinkles in the indigo sky.

:::^*^:::

As the people of Bagong Pag-asa sleeps, a few stars begins to wink out from the night sky. One by one, they would shine at it's brightest before completely disappearing. A young girl stands in the middle of the Prayer Park, looking up and praying for the safety of the people.

"Garnet." a voice spoke, and she turns to see her eldest sister. "How is it?"

"Rinoa-nee... the worlds in this area are disappearing fast. All I can do is to pray for them to have strong hearts." the girl said.

"I see… " Rinoa said and looks up. "Hold on a little longer, minna-san. Just hold on."

:::^*^:::

Trinity places her hatred on Monday to Sunday for now, because today is the 'date' the one she dreads the most. She sighs, as she dresses up in her most comfortable clothes and looks at Bugsy.

"Do you have any plan, Bugsy?" she asked the guinea pig which is sitting in his cage and is staring back at her. He made some whining and squeaking, and this made her smile as she straps on her belt bag. "Really? Pushing him in the fountain, that's a good idea." she said and picks him up. "Unless you want our friends to get their heads dunk in the school's toilet." as she places Bugsy in the belt bag.

Trinity and Bugsy are inseparable since she got him a year ago on her birthday. These two pretend like they're best friends for a long time or a pair of missing siblings.

Zipping the bag slightly close, she exits her room and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. There she was greeted by her mom, while her dad reads the newspaper and her older brother is sleeping on the sofa. "Morning everybody." Trinity said, and grabs a toast and a milk carton. After breakfast and spending a bit of her time with her family, she grabs her skateboard and walks out of the house.

As she skates her way to the district, a stranger follows her.

:::^*^:::

She have to continue restraining herself from kicking the monkey, as Zidane talks more about his good points and eats at the same time. Taking a glimpse behind her, she sees her friends who are just a few tables from them with his 'friends'. Somehow, his 'friends' manages to drag hers out of their houses. She ignores his rambling and stares outside, when she suddenly saw someone familiar... It's the fortune teller she and her friends met last Friday, she is waving and mouthed something at her.

_The lock..._

"Trinity!" Zidane shouts, knocking her out of trance and falls off her chair. "Whoa… are you okay, babe?" he asked in a flirtatious manner, and she just glares at him.

After getting free meals from the diner, the two walks out to visit various shops with their friends trailing behind. She felt quite guilty on using her privileges and passes on some shops, but the shop owners understands her situation and does not mind. There also times when Zidane would try to get a kiss, but she would avoid by pretending to trip or would block with food like ice cream. There is also a time when he tries to steal the kiss, he ends up head first in the fountain when Trinity spots Rinoa again. Bugsy silently laughs in his bag as Zidane continue to fail on getting a kiss from her.

That is until…

"Man, that was boring." Zidane said as he sits on the bench, and so did Trinity with a bit of distance from him. "So what's next?" he asked.

"Nothing… you did what you want for today." Trinity said flatly.

"Oh that's right." Zidane said. "So what do you want?"

"Home." Trinity said with authority.

"Oh come on, we still have half of the day." Zidane said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I still- whoa, nice bling." he notices the crown-shaped pendant on her neck, hidden within her vest. "I would love to have that, where did you get it?"

Bartz's alarms went off when Zidane is fingering the pendant. _'Oh crap… this is bad.'_ he thought, as he knows that pendant is Trinity's important treasure.

The blonde-brunette glares at him, yet the blonde boy ignores it. "Well?" he asked.

"I got this from my parents." she answered flatly, controlling her urge to yell and slap his hand away from it.

"Oh… So where did they get it?" he asked.

She feels that she wants to kick him hard on the stomach when... "Trinity!" a voice calls, they turns to see a blonde man heading towards them. But she recognizes him as the club's new fencing mentor, Roxas. "Hey, nice to see you out on this fine day." he said cheerily.

"Roxas-sensei." The blonde-brunette greets her teacher, as Zidane looks at the blonde man. He quickly remove his hand and arm on her when he suddenly saw a glint in the man's blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, first, I wanted to know if there's anything new in the shops. Second, I need a new bag." as he points at the said item he's carrying. "And third, your would-be former mentor wants me to get-together with the club members. You know, hang out and get to know them." he said with a smile.

"Oh, so... you want to hang out with me?" Trinity asked and he nodded. She mentally thank someone who heard her prayers and excuses herself. The blonde boy didn't mind it but he glares at the man as they walk away, while Trinity's three friends cheer mentally for the man.

:::^*^:::

"I see, so he forced you to date him in exchange that your friends won't get hurt." Roxas said, as they walked together in Grace Lane.

"That's right. And I really want to hit him when he touched my pendant." Trinity said with a growl. "I want to slap him at that time."

"Ha, ha, it's a good thing you suppress yourself on hitting him." the man said, and the two arrived at the cliff. He spots a bench and motions her to sit with him. "So is that pendant really important?" he asked.

"Yeah." Trinity said, touching the crown as she sits down. "This... this is the only thing I got from my real parents."

"So you're an orphan?" Roxas asked, looks at her with concern.

"Well, I never resemble anyone in my family. My older siblings would wonder how I got my dual hair, and everyone guessed I accidentally dyed it when I was young… till the usual check-up to the clinic, they said that it is natural." Trinity explained.

"I see, but how did you found out that you're adopted?" he asked.

"I found out when my so-called cousin declared that I was an outsider." as she leans back on the bench with her arms on her back. "To be honest, I was scared at first when I found out that I wasn't part of the family and I wondered why my parent abandoned me." she did not notice the blonde man slouch a bit. "But I accepted it as part of life."

"O-oh… so you don't ever wonder about what your real parents look like? Or wonder why they left you?"

"No, because I decided that it's not worth it." Trinity said, as she stands from her seat and stares at the sky. "They left me, I got a new family and that's all there is."

Roxas looks away as he places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes. He then open his eyes and looks at her, only... "What the heck is on my head right now?" he suddenly asked, as something their is a little weight and flurry sniffing on his head.

The blonde-brunette turns and saw the mass of brown fur, then looks down at her belt bag with is quite open. "Oh… That's Bugsy, he's my pet guinea pig." She answers as her mouths quirks a bit.

"Why do you named him Bugsy?" he asked.

"Because of his eyes." she replied. Curious, he picks the guinea pig off his head and takes a good look of him, he yelps in surprise and she suppresses herself from laughing out loud.

"Holy crap, are these ping pong balls? Because I swear these are not the normal size for a guinea pig." He stated, and she giggles a bit as she picks Bugsy and places him back in her bag. She explains how she got Bugsy and her interest on sword styles.

"So, you have interest in different fighting styles with the sword?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my parents forbids me on joining the kendo club because of the local gang in Charity District." Trinity answered sourly and remembered the group that roam in the alleys of the district, they are all rowdy and scares people with bamboo swords. Although they are gone thanks to the law enforcements, her parents still forbids her on joining that club. "Because of that, I switched to fencing and the only challenge I got is from Lilith. Mind you, she's quite good."

The man smiled and stands up. "Well, consider yourself to be lucky." he said and looks at the hole in the tree. The blonde-brunette wonders why and is surprise when the man toss a wooden toy sword at her.

"What... what is this?" she asked, looking at the sword and then at the man.

"You want to know, right? So I'm going to teach you different styles of the sword."

"Whoa, wait, are you serious?" she looks incredulously at him yet she is smiling.

"Yep". he answered with a smile and he picks up three more wooden swords behind the tree. "Besides, I'm not just a fencer." and the lessons begins.

:::^*^:::

She is smiling widely as she waves good-bye to her teacher and runs down the Grace lane, after a short summary different fighting styles with the sword. Tomorrow, he'll be teaching her a certain training regiment that will make her move thru obstacles without stopping. Then he'll introduce her on different types of swords after that. Because of this, she is now more interested and wants to know more about her new mentor, how he learned all those fighting styles that managed to awe her. As she runs, a pair of yellow eyes stares at her and she immediately stops. She turns to see her fellow fencing club member near the graveyard's gate with a pulley and a few shovels near the floor. Guessing Lilith's father is still in the graveyard, she decided to talk to her a little.

"Hey." Trinity greets her but the raven girl stares blankly at her. She feels a little awkward on the silence and scratches the back of her head. "So... where did you learn how to fence like that?" she asked.

"... Myself and books." Lilith answered blankly, and the blonde-brunette 'oh' to that and looks at the shovel with interest.

"That's cool." she replied and then a thought came into her mind, it is daring but it will worth it. "Hey, why don't you hang out with me and my friends? We want to hear more from you." she said, the girl only stares at her. "For real and I promise." she added.

"... Okay..." the raven girl replied.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, I'll be waving at you 'kay?" and pulls something out of her pocket. "Here." giving her a piece of metal in a shape of a yellow bird.

"What's this for?"

"That is a friendship gift from me to you, I hope you don't mind having me for a friend." Trinity said with a smile and then ran off, waving good-bye at her. Lilith just stands there as she watches the brunette-blonde heads to the park and back home.

"Friend..." Lilith repeats, as she looks at the yellow bird in her hand and the stars began appearing in the sky.

:::^*^:::

Meanwhile…

"It's getting worse than I expected." Mickey said, as he continue looking at the stars with Donald and Goofy on the balcony, in his home world, the Disney Castle. He watches as the stars from the north-east area disappears one by one, at an alarming pace.

"What should we do, your majesty?" The wizard duck asked, as he looks at the king with worry.

"We should go on another journey, we need to find that man and stop him once more." The mouse said. "And to find her... that child." he whispered.

:::^*^:::

At the cliff of Grace Lane, Roxas stood near the tree and stares at the night sky. As he watches the stars disappear without a trace, he places his hand on his chest and closes his eyes. "It's seems that we're running out of time... Sora-kun." he whispered, as a red shooting star flew across the night sky.

* * *

Silver: Basically, from the part of Lilith till the end, I have no clue what I was typing. Well, at the first parts I have some idea till my hands suddenly begins adding something that is not in my plan… Also, this is suppose to be a three chapter in a world thing… but I ended up with four. Might as well rearrange a few rules and stuffs… So for the list:

FF characters:

Garnet - Zidane's love interest in FF9, also known as Dagger. In this fic, she's Rinoa's little sister and she would pray for people in other worlds to have strong hearts.

Agito - Not exactly a character but more of a title of one of the FFXIII trio game. In this game, he is the wise mentor of the fencing club and is going to retire soon. How he met Roxas is quite unknown for now...

Disney characters:

Mickey Mouse - As we all know the icon of Disney. He's the King of Disney Castle and the wielder of the D. Kingdom Key. In this fic… he does not much have any role except for finding Trinity and hopes to find Sora.

Donald Duck - Mickey's friend and the court wizard. In this story… like above not much role except assisting the king on his search.

Goofy - Also Mickey's friend and a knight. Like I said before, not much role folks…

Silver: I'm confuse on the guy I asked to be my beta reader, on the first message he said yes and then no, no-time in the second… Make up you mind, dude! And my hands are haunted… I swear!

Sora: Err… right, so who's causing the darkness again?

Silver: Here's a clue… he's pure dark and… hmmm… have a split?

Sora: Eh? Pure dark and has a split?

Silver: Yep, and read and review folks!


	5. Bagong Pagasa part 3

_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Dream Once More**_

_**Bagong Pag-asa: Till the school days are gone**_

Silver: If you're wondering about this title, this is in contrast to Roxas' last seven days of summer at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II. For Trinity, this is the last school week and vacation is coming soon.

Sora: So… Trinity's vacation will be…

Silver: The start of her journey and discovery… well, on with the fic!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Bagong Pag-asa: Till the school days are gone**

The final school week has begun and as Trinity and her friends took the exams and waits for the results…

**DAY 1**

"Are you nuts?" Bartz shrieks and Trinity pulled him down by his collar. It's lunch time, she and the gang are having lunch near a tree but nearly all of them lost their appetite upon hearing… "You invited Lilith to sit with us?" Bartz exclaimed.

"She's not that bad." Trinity said in defense, while waving the broccoli at Bartz.

"Girl, do you even hear yourself?" he asked, while rubbing his temple.

"Bartz… you heard it loud and clear, Lilith is going to sit with us for lunch." she said, and looks at her friends. "Guys, give her a chance. I mean, she's actually an amazing person and no one would even notice her talents."

"If she have such talents, she would've wear brighter colors and make-ups." Jamie whispered to Bartz, and the two snickers till Trinity heard it and bang their heads together. "EEK!/GACK!" they yelped in pain and Quistis sighs at this.

"If you're looking for those then look for it at the cheerleading table." Trinity said in annoyance and crosses her arms. She then spotted the raven girl, waved at her, and turns to her friends. "And please don't do anything stupid." she said.

Lilith saw her and began her way to that table, there she is greeted by the stares of the brunette-blonde's friends. She stares unemotionally at them as Trinity introduces her to them, and after that they both sit down and began to unpack their lunch. As Trinity places Bugsy on the table, she heard a yelp and turns to see Lilith got ketchup on her face. She then glares at Bartz and Jamie who are giggling like school-girls, and takes a napkin to help Lilith. "Here." she said, and gave it to her. "You okay?"

Lilith nodded and the dual hair girl gave the two boys, or rather a boy and a queer, a kick on the knee each under the table. As they winces in pain and Busgy giggled at it, Trinity strikes up a conversation to distract her new friend from them. "So, aside from fencing, what else can you do?" Trinity asked.

"… Household chores… like fixing, cleaning, cooking and stuffs." Lilith said.

"Speaking of cooking, how good are you?" Jamie asked, wincing a bit on the side.

Lilith shows her lunch box to them. And they all went WOW. Inside are mouth-watering foods that only rich people can afford and is neatly pack in an ordinary lunch box. Trinity swore Bugsy's eyes doubled the size when he saw that.

"Holy… seriously?" Bartz asked with wide eyes.

"Um… yeah… I learned these myself." Lilith said meekly and she nearly jumps off her seat when they shouts in amazement.

"Is there any poison in it?" Bartz asked, when she offered them to taste it and gets a whack on the head by Trinity. And the group, even Bugsy, began to feel as if they are on cloud nine after tasting it. "This is the best lasagna EVER!"

"Yeah, this is great." Trinity commented, as she holds her furry friend from diving into the pasta.

"Mmmm-hmm… Far more better than you are Trini- GURK!" the brunet boy nearly choke on spoonful of lasagna which as forced in his mouth.

"You can cook?" Lilith asked, looking at Trinity.

"OH! Uh… no, actually, it's far more of the other way." Jamie butted in. "Trinity is the worst cook in the whole town. Whatever she tries to cook, I say run and hide!"

"Thanks a lot." Trinity said with sarcasm, placed her head on her hand and Lilith looked at her.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"… Yes." Trinity said and looks at her new friend. "Whenever I tried to cook something, even instant food, I ended up covered in soot, having something blown in front of me and, twice, brought the fire department to my place."

"How about boiling an egg? …That's simple." Lilith said.

"Lilith… when she did that… it hatched." Quistis said, Bugsy agreed to that since both of them witness the hatching scene and the guinea pig is not thrilled having a small chicken farm at the backyard. He hates those sharp beaks. And with that it clouded the dual-hair girl's mood, now that her new friend knows that she is a walking disaster when it comes to cooking. "Oh, Trinity, on the bright side, you're quite good at something else." she pointed out.

"Like figure skating, fencing, skateboarding… uh… I think she's more into sports." Jamie states out

"She can actually sing and dance." Bartz pointed out.

"You can sing? And dance?" the queer asked, actually looking a bit surprise on this new info as Bugsy scurries to swipe a few snacks.

"Yes, she can. If I remember correctly, you won a music contest when you were seven back then." Bartz explained.

"What did you sing?" the smart blonde asked the dual-hair girl.

"… I think it's… Rockstar." Trinity replied and they look at her. "I was SEVEN back then! Okay?"

They then began asking Lilith about herself and they begin to learn that she can actually do anything, from house chores to stunts and to an honor roll student. She admits that she is highly skilled, but the no one would notice that.

Because of that…

"No worries, Lilith, from now on we'll be your witnesses to your perfect performances!" Bartz declared with a dramatic pose.

"In other word, welcome into the group, Lilith." Quistis said and for the first time, Lilith is happy.

**:::^*^:::**

School ends and both Trinity and Lilith are heading to the club. "So… your mother is a food critic and your father is an artist… but I don't get it, how come you're worst in cooking if your mother is a food critic?" Lilith asked.

"Well, she's not exactly my mom…" Trinity said, as they reached to club.

"Oh… so… she's your stepmother?" Lilith asked and Trinity shook her head.

"Well… yes and no… I'm adopted actually." Trinity said casually and still with a smile. And Lilith stares at her.

'How can she be this carefree if her real parents have abandon her?' she thought, and they enters the club. "Have you ever wonder about your real parents?" Lilith asked, as they entered the locker room.

"Nope, I just kept moving forward." Trinity said, as she begins to change and Lilith looked down with disappointment. "What?" she asked, noticing that look.

"I thought I finally found who could understand my situation… I guess not." Lilith muttered, as she begins to undress.

"What do you mean Lilith?" Trinity asked, as she puts on her socks and pulls out a knickers from the locker. But the raven girl remained silent as they dress up for the practice and Trinity decided to leave it be. She'll wait till her new friend is ready to speak.

**DAY 2**

"Okay, you, your legs are too straight. Nick, don't jump when attacking, you're suppose to lunge. And Penny, hold your saber like this." Roxas instructed, as he goes around, teaching kids the proper way to fence. But he is distracted somehow… he kept a look on Trinity as she practice with Lilith.

Ever since the worlds are disappearing in a fast pace, it won't be long till Bagong Pag-asa is next to be taken. When that time comes, he have to protect and guide her at all cost… He sighs and sat on one of the benches, he closes his eyes and remembers…

_He stared at the sea when two people came. The girl nodded and promised to wait for them. The boy, who seem to dislike him, made a truce and decided to wander and move forward to protect the worlds. And he… must leave to protect the ones he cares. And so… they walked away, one heading home, the other flies into the sky and he must protect…_

"Sensei!" Lilith yelled and he yelped in surprise and jumped from his seat about a few feet. Quickly he stood up, smooth his jacket and calm his racing heart.

"Yes, what is it, Lilith?" he asked.

"Practice is over." she said.

"Oh, ah, err…" Roxas mumbled and clears his throat. "Okay, everyone the club is dismiss and those who are in clean up duty will stay behind. You can go home."

The club members cheers while Trinity, who's in cleaning duty with Lilith groans. While Roxas heads to the office, he caught a glimpse of the dual-hair girl who is awkwardly smiling at her friend as she takes the mop and smiled too. But it left when he saw the thing he never wanted to see in this world in his office… a Heartless.

**DAY 3**

Roxas yawns a bit as he enters the club and heads straight to the office. He stayed up all night after the encounter of a few heartless in his office and patrolled the town the whole night, just to make sure. Now that the heartless are nearing, he have to keep his guard up and alert all the time.

And this is why he filled five mugs of freshly brewed coffee…

**:::^*^:::**

Roxas notices something is wrong, he walks around and scans the area… Trinity is missing. He is about to panic when Lilith, with Bugsy in Trinity's bag, came and told him that Trinity won't be attending and gives him the bag. He ask why and where she is, but she tells him that it's personal. Not convinced, he gives the club members free time, places the bag in his student's locker, a bit of food for Bugsy and left to find her. He begins in the park, then to the shops, and all the way to the cliff in Grace Lane.

And there he found her, sitting on one of the benches, looking depress and her eyes are a bit red with a few tear on her face. "Trinity?" he called.

She tenses a bit and hurriedly rubs her eyes to get rid of the tears, he then walks to her side and places a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I only got s-something in my eyes." she shuttered and rubs her eyes once more. Then something flash in his eyes and notices the crown pendant in her other hand… broken, a part of it is missing. This made him angry inside because that pendant is…

"What happened?" he asked, as he sat beside her. She hesitates a bit but decided to tell him what happen: it was during lunch break when Zidane and his friends came and wants the crown pendant. Of course, she does not want to give it, he then threaten her by beating her friends but it backfired and caused a rumble. She and Zidane got into a tug of war, till one of Zidane's friends threw a rock and hits the pendant, breaking it in the process. After that, she gathered what remained of her treasure and fled from school.

As she looks sadly of her pendant, Roxas tries to comfort her and a thought crosses his mind. "Hey, I got an idea." he said.

**:::^*^:::**

"Here we are." Roxas said, as they stands in front of a jewelry shop in Charity District. At the window displays all kinds of accessories that are made from beads to gold and gems. As they enter the shop a woman enters the room, carrying a box of earring sets.

"Oh hello, what can we do for you?" she asked, as she places the box in the display table.

"Ah right, can you repair a broken pendant?" Roxas asked.

"Oh yes, my husband can as long as you have the parts." she said.

"Ummm… the problem is… there are some parts missing." Roxas said, and he motion Trinity to show her pendant.

"Oh dear, that is a problem." the woman said and Trinity frowns. As the woman thinks of a way to fix the pendant, Roxas remember something and fishes the said item out of his pocket.

"Hey." Roxas said, as he takes out something silver and gives it to the woman. "Can we use this to replace the parts?"

"Hmm… why not?." the woman said, after seeing it. "The change will be minor though."

"Huh, Roxas-sensei… I just want my pendant the way it was." Trinity spoke, quite unsure to the fact that to repair her pendant, some parts are needed to change. But Roxas smiled and looks at her level.

"Don't worry, even if the appearance has change, what matters is it's importance, okay?" Roxas said, and gently he took the pendant from her hand. He then gives it to the lady, who nodded and took the items to her husband to make.

The two then waits for it on the bench and Trinity seems nervous about it, then she tense a bit when Roxas place her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax… you're making a fuss over this." Roxas said.

"I…I know… it's just… that pendant is very important to me. It's the only thing that my real parents left for me to move on." Sora explained and he smiled as he rubs her back.

"Don't worry, Trinity. Like I said, the look may change but what it matters is it's importance and the memories of the ones who gave it to you." Roxas said and then looks directly at her. "Tell you what, after this I'll treat you out for ice cream and show you some impressive sword techniques."

"Really?" Trinity asked.

"Really." Roxas confirming it.

"Sir/Ma'am." the lady called and both looked up. "It's done." she said with a smile and handled the box containing the new and improved pendant. The brunette could only stare at it, nervous to open and to see the changes…

"Trinity…" Roxas gentle voice snaps her out of her trance. "Are you going to open it?"

"Uh… yeah…" Trinity said and slowly opens it. She gasps at the new form of her pendant… The crown became a bit smaller and rest on the silver thing the blonde mentor have given to her. To her it seems like a heart sitting on a star or something… but it looks quite better with the crown on it. She pick it out of the box and is amazed on her pendant new form.

"You want to wear it?" Roxas asked and Trinity numbly nodded. The blonde man gently pick the pendant and she turns so he can easily put it on. Once he snaps the clasps, she once more felt the safe feeling from her pendant.

**:::^*^:::**

After he paid for the repairs and the ice cream he promised, the two then heads to the cliff and as they walked…

"Um sir… thanks." Trinity said, as she looked down and he smiled.

"It's not a problem, Trinity, I'm just glad that I'm able to help you. And please, call me Roxas if you like." Roxas said.

"I see…" She said and then an awkward silence came… although it lasted only a short time when… "Do you have any family? Friends?" she asked.

"Yes… but I lost the both of them." Roxas said with a sad tone

"What happen?" she asked.

"We were like a family and we're very close." he began explaining. "My brother figure is cool, confident but has a big heart nonetheless. And my sister figure is serious, responsible yet kind and devoted. The three of us made a pact that we'll always be together… but our friendships was place on a test."

"Test?" she asked.

"Yeah… my sister figure is the only one who completed the test, while he failed and I'm not ready for the test that time. Then… someone told me that my friends are going away… and will never come back. "

"Then what happened?" Trinity asked.

"I want to deny it at first, but I ended up seeing him leave and then I followed after him." The blonde explains and tells her about his encounter with him and his sister figure in the next town. And it wasn't a good reunion between them as her new rank affects them and the other is him being a minor. In order to find out more about friendships and a way to repair their bond, he decided to wander around for a while and making new friends. But, as he travel, he also discover a truth about himself, the events that leads their separation and his sleep.

There's silence again before… "Then how long did you sleep? Do you have any clues to find them?" Trinity asked.

"I have awaken after 12 years of coma and I've been looking for 12 year, I don't have any clue on where to find them…" Roxas said, and the brunette-blonde can sense the sadness in his tone.

Then she realizes another thing. "Wow… you're actually old." Trinity pointed out, then gets a light smack on the head.

"I'm still in my twenties." he reprimands her.

"Really?"

"Really… now, interested learning more about the swords before heading back?"

"Yeah!" she cheered at that, wanting to forget the event which led to her pendant's near destruction. Her renew enthusiasm and energy made Roxas smile a little.

**DAY 4**

"Okay… you want us to what?" Bartz asked before his arms became full of posters that Quistis shoved on his arm.

"To get a part-time job, it's going to be summer in a few days and we need early money if we want to spend the last days of summer this year." Quistis said and gave a can of glue to Lilith.

"Can't we do this later?" Bartz whined.

"No… last year was the most boring ever since we lack money to go to the resort." Trinity explained and begins carrying the rest of the posters on her free arm. "Places?" she asked.

"The Prayer Park." Quistis said.

"And a few for Grace Lane." Lilith noted.

"Right." Trinity said and they began moving to the next area.

"By the way, nice pendant, what happen to your old one?" Bartz said, once they exited Charity District and enters Prayer Park, he notice the new silver pendant on his bruntte-blonde friend.

"This is my old one." Trinity said as she set down the items and takes the brush from her back pocket. "The jewel shop re-modified it and the new fence instructor kinda help me on this one."

"Really?" Quistis asked, as she paints the wall with glue.

"Really." Trinity said firmly.

"I don't know, Trinity, it seems to me that your new sensei got a hots for you." Bartz said, before he go a face full of glue.

"Ew! Bartz! Roxas just helped me on my problem." Trinity said, waving the brush at her friend as he tries to swipe off the glue.

"Roxas? Now you guys are on first-name basis?" Bartz exclaimed and once again receive another face full of glue.

"You'll be paying for the lack of glue, you know." Lilith quipped.

"Yeah and Roxas already have a family of his own." Trinity said, as she puts up the poster. "So how much do we need before the middle of summer?"

"About… 22700 munny." Quistis answered.

"Well, on the bright side, we started early." Lilith said as she snaps a poster on a pole with a stapler.

**:::^*^:::**

Meanwhile…

"Rinoa." Roxas said, as he arrived at the cliff and there he met the ravenette seer. The woman smiled and stares back at the view.

"Hello Roxas… or can I call you by that "other name" " she asked as she looks at him.

"Just Roxas for now." he answered and he too looks at the horizon. "It's too early."

She chuckled at this. "Didn't Sora received his keyblade at 13 years of age?" she asked.

"I know but…" He protested.

"Time and fate will not wait, my dear keyblade wielder." Rinoa said and looks to the side. "It's coming."

"And so is "he" " He said and saw a rain cloud approaching.

"It's not "them"." she reassures him.

"But I can't let my guard down." he said, as a few low level heartless appears around them. "After all, the keyblade also attracts the heartless."

And Rinoa just smiled at that as the blonde keyblade wielder charges toward the creatures. A flash appears in his hand, taking shape of a familiar weapon.

**DAY 5**

"Ready?" Quistis asked, looking at her friends.

"Should we go before GO or after it?" Bartz asked nervously, looking at them.

"Oh… for the love of… just open it!" Lilith shouts.

"Right, opening it! Opening it!" Both Jamie and Bartz yelped.

The group have received their results of their exams and they are nervous about it… well except for Quistis and Lilith who are not nervous at all since they get A's. And Trinity, who's keeping her cool yet inside is a bit anxious.

"Well?" Quistis asked.

"I got two A's on Gym and Music, most are B's and a C on home economics." Trinity said sourly on the last part, it's not like she wanted to be a jinx in the kitchen! At least she somehow passed it.

"I got a mix of B's and C's!" Bartz shouts for joy, learning that next year he is going to be with them in the same class next year.

"All B's except for the workshop, it's a C, as if I'm going to be a welder when I grow up!" Jamie exclaimed, huffing in annoyance.

"Any plans for this summer?" Bartz asked, after putting his grades in his bags.

"Self-learning." Lilith said and everyone looks at her. "Well… there are so many things I want to know."

"I'm gonna go to a mime workshop, I always wanted to do the mime." Bartz said cheerily.

"My mom and I are going out for a few weeks, so I'll be back by the middle of the summer." Quistis said. "You guy better make sure we earn enough money for the last days." she reminded them strongly.

"Right, and I'm going to help out my mom with her Spa business." Jamie stated.

"What about you, Trini-chan? What's your plan?" the brunet boy asked.

"I… haven't given much thought of it… actually, I have no plan at all." Trinity said and the three gasped while Lilith looks at her.

"No plan… at all?" Bartz shrieked.

"Holy crap, I think the world just ended just now." Jamie said with nervous tone.

"Hey... What's the big deal?" Trinity asked, in a deadpan tone

"Oh… just about everything!" the brunet yelled at her.

"Actually, you're always a step ahead of us when it comes to organizing. But hearing that you have no plans at all from you… kinda surprises us a bit." Quistis stated.

"Well… I guess I'm a bit out of myself since Zidane broke my pendant." Trinity said and looks at her friends. "Don't think much about it, I'll think of something I'll do in the summer." she reassures her friends. Then she remembers something…

'Perhaps… I can always asked Roxas for sword lessons this summer.' she thought with a small smile.

**:::^*^:::**

After getting their grades from school, they head home. But both Trinity and Lilith heads to Charity District to buy stuffs from the grocery.

"Hey." Lilith said as she checks a tofu before placing it back by it's expiration date. "You really have no plans for summer?" she asked.

"Well… I always planned ahead, like Bartz said, I want things to be in order." Trinity said, as she picked a shanghai roll wrap and dumps it into the cart. "I mean I want things to be the same… I guess I slipped up a bit now."

"I see… and this wrap is going to be expire soon." Lilith said, picking the wrap and placing it back and picking a better one. "You really are bad at this."

"Hey, I did warned you." Trinity said and pushed the cart. "So… you'll be only self-learning for the rest of the summer?"

"I been doing that long before you do… and we need these." Lilith said and picks up some carrots that are high quality and place them into the cart. "Yeah and investigating."

"Investigating?" Trinity asked, looking at her.

"I'm… looking for my real parents." Lilith said and she stops, Trinity turns to see her staring lonely at the aisle. "I know there must be a reason why I was sent away and I want to know. This is why every summer I would look for them and I got a feeling that they are not in this world… no, my family exist in a different world, beyond the stars."

"Lilith?" Trinity asked. "That is not healthy, you'll make your foster dad worry. And we're not sure if your parents are alive."

"I always thought… I found someone to relate with since we're orphans… I guess not." Lilith whispered, head down low.

"Lilith…" Trinity said and reaches out for her but the ravenette slaps her hand away, she yelps.

"You don't even miss your real parents." Lilith said, glaring at her.

"That's because there it no point sulking in the past, you need to move forward." Trinity explained. "It didn't matter anyway."

"You are a coward, always afraid of changes and tend to keep things in order." Lilith said and glares at her. "I thought just now, I could have a chance on gaining help on my search… I guess not."

And she turns and heads to the exit "Lilith!" the dual-hair girl abandon the cart and chases after her friend…

Only to find her… gone. "Real smooth, Trinity." she said sarcastically to herself. "She's upset, and the next thing you know, you forgot to feed Bugsy… Oh crap! Bugsy!" she yelped, remembering her furry friend she left behind due to incident. Remembering what Lilith told her before, she rushes to the club to pick him up.

However, behind a tree, Rinoa watches the brunette then shook her head. "A fork in the road will divide them, but if one have a strong heart… paths will cross." she muttered and looks up the sky. "Soon…"

**DAY 6**

It's the weekend and students began recollecting their items from their lockers, but it wasn't that much cheerful because of a incoming storm. After collecting and attending a farewell ceremony, they chat first with their classmates and then heads home.

"See you soon!" Trinity bid them farewell in a cheery tone to uplift the mood cause by the storm. But she is disappointed that she couldn't find Lilith in school. 'Maybe she's home…?' she thought and heads home quickly to drop her items and get a few snacks for her, her friend and Bugsy, who's inside her belt pocket.

Arriving home, she found a note saying that her family left for Charity District to shop. Also in the letter, she found a strange glowing stone which says in the letter, it's hers. The stone was with her when she was a baby, they only returned it to her now because they found it stored in the attic with the rest of her baby stuffs. They consider it as a gift for her on the last day of school. She smiled and pocketed the stone as she dumps her school items in her room. After getting the items she needs, a strong wind nearly pushed her down when she got out. A flashed of lighting and roars of thunder can be heard in the distance, but no rain.

"I better make this a quick visit." she muttered and Bugsy chatters in agreement, before locking the door shut and securing the windows.

Then… "it" appears…

Trinity stopped, just a few steps to the entrance of Grace Lane, and right in front of her is a strange black creature. A ant-like, child-sized black creature with two yellow eyes with an unnatural glow within them. 'What kind of-' her thoughts are cut off when a memory of her dream came flooding back into her mind. "Wait… these are the creatures from my dream!" she exclaimed.

And the next thing she knows, she is surrounded by those black creatures.

* * *

Silver: EDIT! ... Yeah, I heavily hinted in this chapter that Roxas is Ventus... meh... I did warn you that I'm resetting this.


	6. Bagong Pagasa final

_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Dream Once More**_

_**Bagong Pag-asa: Darkness commence **_

Silver: Last chapter for this small town and more secrets to be revealed! YAY!

Sora: So I can appear now?

Silver: No Sora… you are not basically in this story, you shall be mention from time to time, in flashbacks and appear in author notes, but that's it.

Sora: Whaaat? (sulks.)

Silver: Don't worry, you'll appear in the sequel, buddy.

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Bagong Pag-asa: Darkness commence**

Trinity tries to keep it cool while trying to think of a way of getting out of this mess. The black creatures fidgets as they close into their prey, and then they jump at her. But the brunette quickly went under and the creatures collided at one another by their heads.

"Now that's what I call a headache." Trinity quipped and heads for Grace Lane, but she stopped when she encounter some dark blue creatures wearing a gray open helmet revealing the yellow eyes. 'I have to find another way.' she thought as she outruns them and heads to Prayer Park.

**:::^*^:::**

In Excellence Ave, Roxas is just checking through some performance of his students when high level heartless appears in his office. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered and fights them. Although he trashed the place, it did not matter when the heartless he's fighting are high level and is more worried on the dark sky outside. As soon as he gotten rid of them, he rush out of the club and saw the ominous red light in the sky forming.

"Shit… they're here." Roxas said and dashes to Unity Village to find her.

**:::^*^:::**

Entering the park she saw two people running away in panic, but one trips and a light erupts from it's chest.

"What?" Trinity said as the person vanish and the heart becomes a creature itself, and it too disappears. "No way…" she uttered, then a creature attacks the other and the same thing happens to the person.

And then they notice her. "Oh crud…" she said and runs, heading to Grace Lane.

However, she wasn't prepared on her encounter with those creatures littering the streets. They all turn to see her and they merge into the ground. She can still see them because they move like shadows, but she is not taking any chances and hops on top of the bench. Once they remerge from the ground, she jumps unto a wall and runs above it as she makes sure avoid the creatures jumping for her legs. Once she reached the gates to the cemetery, she jumps off the wall and found Lilith's house just a few meters from the gate. Without hesitation, she dashes to the house and opens the door with a loud bang.

"Lilith!" Trinity called but no one answered. She looks around to find the place is empty… both caretaker and daughter are missing. "Oh man, where are they… Wait, the cliff!" she said and turns to find her friend. But before she even step out of the house, her mind reminded her of the creatures outside and swore a bit. Looking around the house, she found the only thing she can use against them…

A shovel.

She takes it and runs out of the house. Once she reached the gate, the creatures notices and attacks her but she is prepared. When one would jump at her, she would swing at it like in baseball. And when one attacks her on the ground, she would hit the creature like in golf. She is having a hard time because the shovel she's using is heavy, and requires two hands unlike the saber. Not to mention, the shovel is not that effective on the creatures except for swinging and shoving them aside.

Once she got out of the cemetery, she dropped the shovel and dashes to the cliff.

**:::^*^:::**

Roxas came to Unity Village and found Trinity's house but he finds it lock. And this is not a problem for him, as he points his weapon at it, a light came out and hits the lock. Once he heard the audible click, he enters the house but to find it empty. "Shoot… where is she?" he asked as he closes the door and searches the whole suburb area.

**:::^*^:::**

"Lilith!" Trinity shouts and is relieved to find her friend okay.

"The door… is unlock." Lilith said.

"What?" she replied, stopping a few meters in front of her.

"It's open, Trinity." the ravenette said and is happy. "We can go now! We can go to other places! To find our real family!"

"Lilith… haven't you notice that we're being invaded by those creatures!" she shouts at her. "Plus they are turning our friend and family into them!"

"It does not matter, they are nothing to me… what I seek and care are out there." Lilith said and reaches out for the brunette-blonde. Then a black puddle and tendrils appears from below and wraps lovingly around her. "I'm giving you a chance… come with me and together we'll search for our family."

"No! Lilith!" Trinity shouts and rushes to help her. But the same black puddle and tendrils appears below her and wraps around her. ":Ack! Let me go!" Trinity shouts.

"Don't be afraid… the darkness is a friend." Lilith said.

"You think of this as a friend?" she deadpanned at the ravenette as she struggles to get out and save the both of them.

Lilith could only smile. "You'll see." she said

And then the next thing the dual-hair girl sees… is pitch black.

And then all of the sudden, a spark of light flashes and it brightly shines in the dark. Trinity fell on the ground by her butt, she winces but her eyes widens on the item in her hands. It is a huge key: gold hilts, blue rainguard, brown leather handle, silver blade and crown-shaped teeth with a mouse head-shaped keychain.

"_Keyblade…"_

"_Keyblade…"_

"A weapon?" she whispered and a black creature appears again in front of her, eyeing her Keyblade before lunging at her. Out of instinct, she thrust it to a black creature and it vanishes into a puff of black smoke. Finding the Keyblade to be most efficient than the shovel, she runs down the cliff and heads to Prayer Park. As she heads there, she found the Keyblade to be the most effective weapon against the creatures. Although she is having a bit of a trouble since the Keyblade is not light as her saber, and like the shovel, requires two hands.

And yet she wonders why it has to be a shape of a key…

After fighting her way to Prayer Park, she has suddenly flung to the ground by an explosion. "What the heck?" she yelps and looks at the source. She then gasps when she saw a man in a red and black bodysuit and his head is completely covered by the silver helmet and black glass.

The black knight from her dream.

"Well now… I guess I shouldn't have to search hard, after all." he sneered, as Trinity got up and goes on her defensive stance again.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she slowly blacks away. She had a feeling that she might not win this fight, best to run for now. She then suddenly felt a chill running down her spine.

"… I knew it, you have inherit those from those losers." he said, after taking a good look at her.

"What?" she asked, a bit confuse on that one.

"Oh well…at least I'll won't have a hard time ridding you." he said and suddenly a Keyblade appears in his hand by a purple flame.

'No way… he has one too?' she thought. The black knight's Keyblade looks like gears pieces weld together and is held by the chains, with a pair of blue slit-eyes: one on the hilt while the other is on the teeth. And the brunette-blonde swears one of them moved. The man moved around her and she kept her guard up.

"I wonder… what would they feel once I get rid of you…?" The man said and lunges at her. Trinity manages to block the attack but she did not expect for the man to hit her below by a kick. She fell to the ground and quickly scrambles away before the man's keyblade hits her. She then strikes back by thrusting her Keyblade to the head but the man easily block off her blow. "Not bad… but!" he said, before performing a sweep kick below her feet and hits her with combo strikes.

"AH!" Trinity yelled in pain as she was hit on her arm, legs and abdomen, and the last strike sent her flying to a pole. "Ugh…" she winces as she struggles to get up, only to be stepped harshly down by the man's foot.

"You may have inherit that, you're definitely not on that level as your parents." the man said.

"My parents…? What do they have to do with this? They only have normal jobs!" she exclaimed.

The man, however, laugh at this and she shivers a bit on how insane that laugh is. "Oh you naïve and clueless girl!" He exclaimed. "What I'm implying is your REAL parents, not your FOSTER parents!"

"My real…" she uttered and is shock at this.

"That's right and-" before he could say more, he was hit squarely on the chin and is sent flying to a tree.

"Get off her right now!" Roxas shouts at the black knight and helps her up.

"Roxas-sensei." Trinity said, is relieved to see a familiar face but it turns into a surprise when she saw a Keyblade in his hand. His Keyblade is quite odd, it has a darker color of gray and gold, the handle is not in the middle and the teeth is a mixture of a gear and a wing.

"That's…" she gasped and in turn, Roxas is surprise to see her with the Kingdom Key.

'I see… you want her to have that.' Roxas thought, as an image of a brunet boy crosses his sight.

Then they heard a laugh and Roxas quickly stands in front of her, Keyblade at the front and his free arm gently pushing her to his back. "Oh you never cease to amaze me… Ventus." the man said.

"Ventus?" Trinity whispered and looks at her teacher.

"I will not let you destroy this world or take her, Vanitas." the blonde man replied sharply, as he steps forward, ready to fight and twirl his Keyblade. But the black knight just dusted off his armor and places his keyblade on his shoulder.

"I'm surprise you survive this long…" Vanitas replied smugly and looks around. "It seems that you might not perform the first one though."

Both teacher and student looks around to see that most of the town is suck into the red cloud and only a part of the park is left.

"No… Everyone…" Trinity said faintly and is paled to see the situation now.

"As for the latter… I think I'll put it on hold, it would be better to get rid of her with a bit of challenge." Vanitas said as a void of darkness appears behind him and huge Heartless appears along with a few Unverse. "For now, I bid you farewell, Trinity, Ventus."

"Wait! We're not done yet!" Roxas (or is it Ventus?) shouts and chases after him, but only to be block by a pair of Unverse. "Get out of my way!" he shouts and easily take down the dark beings but is too late.

Vanitas has left.

He swore a bit because focusing on his priority on protecting Trinity, he then turns to see her fending off the Unverse and a few smaller Heartless. He noted that she is doing… well, not that great but she manages to get rid of a few and mostly defending herself. He noted that the brunette is much more used to lighter weapons, like the saber, and her Keyblade seems to weight her down.

"Umm… A LITTLE HELP HERE!" She yelled at him, this snapped him out of his thought and quickly toss his keyblade. The keyblade spins in the air and takes down the heartless and Unverse, after that it returns back to it's owner.

"Are you okay?" He asks, as he quickly ran to her side and see if she's okay.

"Yeah… but I'm gonna need a lot of therapy after this." Trinity said as she slumps, a little tried from fending against those creatures and Roxas (Ventus?) just smiled. "And who are you exactly?" she asked.

"I guess I should tell you…" Roxas (Ventus) said, as he and she ducks an incoming piece of debris. "My real name is Ventus. The name Roxas is a nickname that your father gave me."

"You know my real parents?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess I lied about my life story to you to tell you, that story is your father's." Ventus said, and slash an incoming flying heartless in half. "But he too fell into the darkness and he left you under my care."

"What do you mean? Who's my parents?" Trinity asked.

"Your dad's name is Sora, he is Keyblade master. As for your mother… I was not there when he decided to settle down." he said, as he cast multiple thunders at the Darkside, which is way too near. "I'll tell you the rest later, we need to get out now." and looks around for any available option.

"How? Most of the places are suck in the void!" Trinity said and moves nearer to the blonde as a Unverse nearly ram on her and graze her side. It rips a pocket open and out fell a glowing stone. Ventus saw it and quickly picks it up before it got suck into the dark sky. "Hey that's-" but she is cut off when he recognize the stone.

"This is a Star Fragment!" he said and looks happy seeing it. "This is our ticket out of here."

"How?" she asked, looking a bit skeptical on the stone before his arm is wraps around and keeps her close to him.

"Just hold on tight and don't freak out." he replied and holds the stone up high. The next thing Trinity knew, she got blinded by a flash of light and felt something pulling her and her mentor causing her to grip on him tightly.

**:::^*^:::**

In another world, a seer and her sister watches as a star shone brightly and disappears from the sky. Before it vanishes, however, a strange shooting star came out of it and crosses the night as dawn slowly came.

"They got away, Rinoa-nee." her little sister said.

"Yes… and the tale will now unfold." Rinoa said and turns away. "Let's go Garnet, we don't want him finding us."

"Hai." the girl replied and walks beside her.

**:::^*^:::**

"Your majesty!" Donald shout rushing in the throne, where the king, the queen and Goofy are. "A few more stars have vanished!" he said in alert.

"Oh dear!" Queen Minnie said and covers her mouth in shock.

"It's getting worse." Mickey said and turns to his queen. "We better go and stop this, or else it will be to late."

Queen Minnie nodded in agreement. "Good luck, Mickey." she said and then the three went off to the hangar. Once they arrived to the said place, there they met Daisy, who stop them momentarily to talk with Donald. The two talks and exchanged promises about dates and then rejoins the group.

"So what's our mission now?" Goofy asked.

"Are we going to find Sora?" Donald asked, as Chip and Dale runs a check on their ship.

"Nope, our mission now is to find his daughter." Mickey said.

"Oh…" they both said, looking a bit disappointed before looking surprised on what they learn. "Sora got a daughter?" they squawked.

"Yes and we've been keeping it a secret… till now." Mickey said.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because if "they" learn about it, "they" will go after her." Mickey said.

"Huh? I don't get it, who's "they"?" Goofy asked.

"You big palooka, what His majesty meant is those Heartless and Nobodies!" Donald said, slightly annoyed at Goofy's slow brain.

"Them and the Unverse we fought 25 years ago." Mickey said and Donald squawk at this. Two forces of darkness and a force of nothingness is going to be quite of a brawl, since they are aiming for one girl. "Time's a wasting, we better get going." Mickey said, once he heard the two chipmunks finished with the check up.

The three then boarded the ship and launches off into the sea of stars, first world on their journey is the Mysterious Tower to find some clues or assistance on their new journey.

**:::^*^:::**

A black-hooded man stood in front of Castle Oblivion, staring at it blankly before he notices the vanishing stars. He then turns from the castle and left into the darkness.

* * *

Silver: It's not long but I'm quite happy on this. For those who see this as an ordinary way to accept the keyblade, it's the best I can do for this. And for today's character's list

CHARACTERS:

Kingdom Hearts

Ventus - the youngest and fastest among the BBS trio and the one who's connected with Sora since the brunet's birth. In this story, Ventus hid himself in order to find Trinity and to make her the next Keyblade wielder as Rinoa foresaw in his future. He changed his identity into Roxas (he knows about Sora's Nobody.) and travels alone (Sometimes he tags along with Rinoa and her sister.)

Vanitas - The darker half of Ventus' heart. In this story, he came out of the blue and went off hunting Ventus and to those who are connected to him. For some reason, he is also hunting for Trinity… why?

Silver: Done! Is that so shocking to find Roxas is actually Ventus? I mean seriously, Square Enix is recycling characters... Then again, seeing an evil version of Sora AKA Vanitas is mind boggling too you know.

Sora: I got a daughter? OAO!

Silver: Yup! XD!

Sora: (noticing the cloak figure.) Hey, is that…. (get his mouth covered by Silver)

Silver: Shut it, spoiler you! (seals his mouth with a metallic mouthpiece, chain and locks) There! (Sora summons the keyblade and unlocks everything) Dang I forgot you can do that… Anyway, read and review minna-san!


	7. Likas Nayon part 1

_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Dream Once More**_

_**Likas Nayon: Answers and Training Mishaps **_

Silver: Now a new world come into play… Likas means "evacuate" and Nayon means "village" in Filipino, thus the name in English is "Evacuation Village". This is where our heroes landed and begins with Trinity's lessons as the new Keyblade wielder.

Sora: So… is my daughter okay?

Silver: Yeah, she's fine… as long as she sticks with Ventus

Sora: I hope she does.

Silver: …Well… not exactly, Sora… your baby girl is bound to run off soon.

Sora: WHAT?

Silver: It's in the script. (she deadpanned and raises a notebook with the title of "KH RE: DOM manuscript.) Anyway, before Sora rants about his daughter's safety, enjoy the story folks!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and the world she's living in.)

* * *

**Likas Nayon: Answers and Training Mishaps**

The wind blew gently into the window and touches a girl's face, which later scrunches and opens her blue eyes. She saw the dirty white ceiling and blinks.

'What…? Where?' Trinity thought and sits up, she rubs her eyes from sleep and looks around. 'Wait… this is not my room.' she thought, the room she is in seems to be plain, only a bed, a pair of lamps, a table and chair, a closet and drawer. The only thing that stands out in the room is the wooden swords in different lengths and width by the corner and on the table.

She then turns to the window to see a lush grassland with a few hills and a lake with a small volcano in the middle. Near the lake are small houses, not much bigger to the ones she knew. No roads, no cars or scooters, no street lights except for the lanterns sets on the houses or on the trees, no big buildings… just houses, a huge house on one hill, a marketplace, a port for the fishermen and a few farms.

"This is…" she said, then she hears the door opens and turns to see…

"Oh… you're wake." Ventus said and sets the tray of soup he made for her on the table.

"Where are we?" Trinity asked as Ventus sits beside her.

"We're in Likas Nayon." he answered, but she looks at him as if she demands for more answer. "We're in a new world."

"What…?" Trinity said and looks outside once more…

_Likas Nayon_

It is a clear day and Trinity took this chance to breath fresh air. Once she manages to digest the fact that she is in another world with Ventus, she stares down at the village. She then slightly takes a look back and saw the house her mentor own. A simple cottage on the top of the hill which is beside a small mountain, only a dirt path is the way to get here and behind it is the woods.

However…

'Dad…' she thought as images of her loved ones comes into her mind. "Bro, sis, mom… Bartz, Quistis, Jamie, Hideo… Lilith.' then suddenly the ravenette's voice rang into her mind.

"_It does not matter, they are nothing to me… what I seek and care about are out there."_

"… Lilith… how could you say that?" She whispered.

"Trinity." A voice called and she turns to see her mentor by the door. "Come in, I like to discuss something with you." he said.

"… Okay." She said and turns away to take a view of the village once more. He sighs, he knew that she no longer trust him after that incident causing her home to be suck into the darkness. But it was to late… the heart is taken and there is no point saving a part of land. He then walks inside and places a hand in his chest.

"I could only wish you were here… she's your daughter, after all" He whispered and went to the kitchen to make some lunch to lessen the atmosphere in the cottage.

**:::^*^:::**

The two silently ate their food, there are times Ventus would try to livin' up by a few humor. But all got beaten down by her sour mood and silence.

And he wonders where the heck she got those from.

After that, he decided to break the ice by discussing about their situation. "Trinity, stay, I want to discuss something with you." he said.

"What is it?" she coldly asked. And he winces at that, now he wonders where the heck she learned to be cold.

"About what happened yesterday." Ventus said and this caught her attention, which is good on his part. "Well… let's start at the beginning."

After he set the dishes in the sink, he takes out a huge book from the shelf and places it on the table and in front of Trinity. He opens it and images began playing around. "Okay first, what do you think of the stars?"

"The science teacher said it's a highly combustible gas with a core in it to keep on shining within deep space." Trinity answered.

"Well, a few are but for the rest…they are not." Ventus said. "For you see, the stars are actually living worlds, each filled with different inhabitants and cultures." as images from the book began showing sceneries of different worlds. "Legend says that there is once a world and in that world is Light. People loved and cherished the Light, however some wants it for their own thus Darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness swallowed everything, the world, the people and the Light, and the world vanishes. However, there are small fragments of light survive in the hearts of children, and they soon recreated worlds of their own for the people to live in. But these worlds are not connected because of the barriers, and the true light sleeps within the darkness. It is said that one day, the door of the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return."

"So what does that have to do with this situation?" Trinity asked, looking at him.

"Everything… You see, the worlds are, like us, each have a heart. But now, one by one the stars are disappearing from the sky, shining brightly before it is erase from sight. The ones who are behind this are… the Heartless, the ones that came after you yesterday." He said, as the book shows the basic Shadow Heartless.

"So…" she said as a memory of outrunning the Heartless came into her mind. "Those creatures are called Heartless…"

"The Heartless is the darkness itself, they live in the Realm of Darkness and hunt for hearts." he explained, as the book shows how the heartless are made. "You see, when the person's heart is taken by the heartless and that person will into a Heartless after that."

"But what happens if the Heartless takes the world's heart?" Trinity asked as she hoped that nothing bad has happen to her home.

"It will be lost in the Realm of Darkness." he answered and she looks down, fisting her hand on her lap. Ventus knows she upset but she needs to know this, for they will go after her.

"The man we confronted earlier is not a Heartless, but an Unverse." he continues, as a Flood Unverse appears from the book. "The Unverse are beings that came from the people's negative feelings. And that man's name is Vanitas…He can create Unverse from his own and no matter how much time you beat it, they always goes back to him and he'll create more. The only way to get rid of them is to get rid of him… however, it comes with a price of losing it's heart…"

"Losing a heart?" Trinity asked, and the blonde wince inwardly at that question.

"It's because the light and dark exist for one another." Ventus said and she looks at him. "It took me a long time, but I finally understand… Anyway, I also like you to know the third one… The Nobody." The book then shows a Dusk Nobody, which is snapping a lot at the two. "They are creatures that neither exist in light or dark, these creatures are created when the heartless takes the heart and leaves the body and soul. Much more dangerous since they can think of plans to get their goals, unlike the first two which attacks by instinct or by an orders from their leader. They can also show emotion thru traces of their memories, but if they can't find their hearts before their memories completely vanish… they will no longer exist."

"So how will they exist again?" Trinity asked, looking at the book.

"From what I know, you first need to beat the Heartless related to the Nobody, before beating the latter. If you beat the nobody first, they'll just vanish." he explained.

"But if the dark attacks, the light will strike back and that would be our Keyblades." as the book shuts close and Ventus summons his Wayward Wind. "This is a weapon against all of those three creatures, why don't you summon yours?"

"How?" She asked, as her brow rose

"Try calling it from your heart." he said, as he points on her heart.

She looks at him skeptically before she followed his instruction and closes her eyes. She slightly twitch at the warmth feeling passing thru her and feels the familiar grip of the said weapon. Slowly opening her eyes and widening when she saw the Kingdom Key again in her hand.

"The Keyblade is the most efficient weapon, unlocks any locks and seals and can release a heart. But it came with a downside…" he explains and she looks at him. "Whoever wields the keyblades will forever be hunted by those three."

"Why?" Trinity asked, obviously he sense shock and confusion in her voice. 'Why would they want to hunt someone with a weapon that could kill them?' She wondered.

"That's because they afraid of it." Ventus said. "So afraid, they want to take the wielder's heart into the darknness. It happened once to someone but the wielder's heartless somehow gain sense and with a help from a Princess of Heart, he came back from the darkness."

"Hn… wait, a princess?" she asked.

"The Princesses of Heart are maidens whose heart have no traces of darkest in them, many sought for these maidens to use their hearts to find Kingdom Hearts. But they fail so far thanks to your father." the blonde said with a smile.

Trinity felt a bit proud for her real dad but she stares at the Keyblade, she then placed it in front of Ventus. "Here… I'm not familiar with this weapon and it's too heavy for me to use." she said.

"Well, I have to apologize though." he said and takes the keyblade and places it to his side. "But the keyblades has minds of it's own." On cue it disappears from his side and reappears on her hands again, causing her to nearly fall on the table and book. "So it's sticks to their chosen masters, making it impossible to get stolen or lost. In this case, that keyblade chose you as it's master and it will stick to you no matter what."

"WHAT?" she shrieked and drops the huge key on the process, denting the book on the side. "I can't! I don't want to be hunted!"

"I'm afraid I can't get that away from you, Trinity." Ventus said, placing his head on his knitted hands. "If you don't want to be hunted, you need to fight and defend yourself."

"But I don't want this!" she hissed and turns. "Is there a way out of this place?" she asked.

"You will not leave without the learning how to use the keyblade, you'll be an open prey and they will hunt for your heart." he said sternly. "And if you want to find your way home, you have to beat them to get it back."

"But I don't want this! I'm maybe good at fencing and stuffs… well, except for household chores… I don't want to be constantly fighting to survive!" she yelled.

"Then you're telling yourself to surrender to the darkness?" he asked.

"NO! I only want to go home!" she shouts, slamming her hands on the table. "I don't want to take part in any of this!

"Trinity, whether you like it or not, you are chosen!" Ventus shouts and rose on his seat. "The Keyblade has made up it's mind and it will stay with you, as long as it likes! Tomorrow, we'll begin your training, so stay sharp!"

By that, Trinity gritted her teeth and marches back to her room with a bang on her door. The blonde sighs and slumps on his chair, as the Kingdom Key disappears from the table. He rubs his forehead and laid his head back. "This is going to be hard." he whined.

"But it will be all worth it, Ventus."

He jumps in surprise and turns to see the small ravenette girl who's with Rinoa behind him. "I'm glad she's taking it well…" she said.

"Um… I think she's more of ignoring it, Garnet." he points it out. "So… how is your big sister?" he asked.

"She's in another world and it might take time for me to meet her as we travel." Garnet said and takes out a bright red stone with a flame in it from her coat. "Here, it's a summon."

"Thank you." he said as she drop the stone into his open palm, instantly he felt it hot and ends up juggling it.

"Be careful, she's quite restless since we found her." Garnet said.

"Huh… yeah, WHOA!" Ventus yelped as he juggled the stone, he swore he heard something like a bird's cry. And as the little girl is about to leave… "What's her name anyway?" he asked, as he manages to set the stone on the shelf.

However, he found her gone and sees her from the window, heading to the village. The blonde sighs and looks at the stone, it's flame sways, dances and he blinks when he saw a bird-shaped silhouette . "Well… I better plan out her training session." he said and heads out to prepare the training grounds.

**:::^*^:::**

Trinity sits on her bed, knees close to her chest and heads on them, as she stares at Ventus rearranging the items outside. She then looks at her bed and thought began running in her mind.

'Why… I don't want this.' she thought and sighs before laying back on the bed, and then yelps when the thing she laid on squeaks in pain. "What the?" she said in alert, seconds later her eyes widens when she saw the familiar mass of fur.

"Bugsy!" she said out of joy and hugs her bug-eyed guinea pig, and the creature chattered happily to see her okay. "Oh… I'm glad you're here!" she said and then added. "Well… you are in my belt bag."

She then set her furry friend on the bed. "But I'm still glad that you're with me." she said, her furry friend stared at her and she slightly shivers at it. "You know, I really wondered why I pick you out of all of the pets in the pet store… Please, stop the staring, Bugsy," she said and sits on the edge of the bed. Bugsy crawls to her leg and nudges at it and chatters at her.

He stared at her as if he's asking where they are and what happened, she looks away and inhales sharply. "Bugsy… our home is gone… everyone is gone… Our families, our friends…. They're gone." she muttered

However, the guinea pig heard it and senses her distress, he climbs on her lap and tries to comfort her. "I'll be fine, Bugsy… I'll be fine." She gave her companion a reassurance and pets her friend.

'No matter what happens, I'll definitely find my way home.' she thought as she turns back to see Ventus setting up a strange contraption. It looks like the carousel swings she sees in the playground, except on the chains are huge metal wheels.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day, Ventus wakes her up and told her to get ready for training. After taking a warm bath and redressing, she picks up her furry friend and her belt bag. As she latch her belt bag, something fell out of it…

It's her top.

"Hey this…" she said and a free tear slips out of her eye. She wipes it away and puts on a small smile. "At least you're here too." she said and then, on the middle part, it glows warmly. "Huh?" she said.

"Trinity! Breakfast is ready!" Her teacher called, this cause her to ignore the glow and it died down. She looks at her top only to see it back in it's plain look.

'That's… weird.' she thought, then places it back on the pouch along with her furry friend. "Come on, let's go what he will teach us today…" she said in a sarcastic way.

**:::^*^:::**

After breakfast, both occupant of the house went out to the front and Trinity notices the training equipments.

The first one is the one she saw yesterday, the second his similar to the first except that it only attach to a part of a pole and has one wheel on it. The third one looks like the equipment used to shoot baseball. The fourth is a training dummy in the image of the three creatures he discussed yesterday. And the fifth is a makeshift arena.

"It's not much but this is enough for you to learn how to wield your keyblade." Ventus said and turns to look at her. "Well, welcome to Keyblade wielding 101."

But he sweat drop instead when he saw her unimpressed at all. 'She really closed herself up.' he thought and sighs. "Well, we better do some warm up first… so let's start with jogging from here to the village?" he asked, then he add in his mind. 'Come to think of it, I have to restock the cupboard.'

"…Right." she muttered and the two begins jogging towards the village.

Upon arriving into the village, they heads into the marketplace and there she saw some difference between her home and the village. For instance, there are no restaurants but there are food stalls with tables and chairs outside, stalls selling raw meats, fruits and vegetables, chickens running around on the path, horses carrying and delivering the stocks and a lot of noise from the vendors shouting to attract customers.

The only thing she sees normal is the clothes stall selling, at least, stylist clothes.

"Hold on a minute, Trinity." he said as he stops. "The cupboard needs to be restock, so I'll go buying stocks while you're free to explore the place… but don't go too far, okay?"

"Hn…" she said and walks off into the opposite direction. The blonde man sighs and then went to a nearest stall to buy some few breads. As he shops for stocks, he never stray his eyes from the brunette-blonde who is scanning the trinket shop. After buying the stuffs for the cupboard, they both head back to the training grounds with Ventus carrying two bags while she carries the third. As soon as he stores the foods into the cupboard, he then walks to the training ground to see his pupil staring at the scenery again.

"Trinity." he called, she turns to see him and reacts to catch a wooden sword. "Sword lesson."

Her respond? She just heads to the mat and stands on one side while he move to the other. "Before we use the keyblades, we'll first use these to practice the basic." waving the wooden sword and assumes his defense stance. "Okay, first try striking at me." he said and then side-steps to the side by surprise when she suddenly thrust at him. She kept thrusting forward and he kept avoiding the attacks but she fails to notice him doing the same trick Vanitas used on her… sweeping off her feet. She fell and then he brings his practice sword down to her neck. "You're heart will be taken if you keep using that style, you need to be resourceful." he said.

She said nothing and glares at him, he sighs as he helps her up. They kept doing the same thing, make Trinity strike her and Ventus would avoid and find the weak spot. It took her on seventh try to change her style and tricks him, by feinting by the side and attacks him with a sideward slash. That took him by surprise but is able to block it and sweeps her to the floor again.

"Although you manage to stun me, why don't you try jumping for instance?" he asked, looking skeptically at her but he receive no answer. "… Anyway, it's lunch break, we'll resume after the dishes are wash, okay?"

Again she just said "Hn." before heading to her room.

"Really…" Ventus whined, before heading for the kitchen. "I wonder where the hell she got that attitude?"

**:::^*^:::**

For days, he trained Trinity with some different basic sword styles, improving her footwork and stamina, and a few basic magic, although the latter either exploded in the wrong places or nearly hitting her mentor. Today, he going to teach her how to summon. But the summon he have is the one he got from Garnet and it's quite a strong one, so he can only show her how to summon for now.

"Okay… Trinity, the next lesson is summoning." Ventus said and takes out the red stone. "But question first, what would happen to the heart of a strong-will person if their world is consumed by darkness?"

"… They became strong heartless?" she answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Well… it's either that or transported to a different world or becomes a summon." he said.

"Whoa, wait, what was that part?" Trinity said, her eyes suddenly spark back to life.

"Either that?" he asked.

"No, the other part." she pointed out.

"Becomes a summon?" he asked again.

"No! In. the. Middle." she sternly pointed out.

"Transported to a different world?" he asked. "Yes, that's is possible that the person can be transported into a different but no one knows where they landed or if they are okay. Remember, the darkness is everywhere."

But the latter did not matter to her, for she now knew that there could be a possibility that her family and friends are in other worlds. She smiled a little and thought that all she needs to do is to find them.

"Anyway, sit down on that trunk and observe as I summon her." he said, she just nodded and went to the said trunk, while he smiled. She finally smiled even if it's a little. As soon as brunette-blonde far enough, he moves to his position.

"Okay, make sure to take notes." he called and summons his keyblade. 'All right…' he thought and closes his hand around the stone, he places it near his heart and chants a spell. Then Trinity yelps when their surrounding suddenly changes into a flaming forest, and from the sky a flaming bird suddenly landed behind the blonde. The blonde turns to see it before shielding himself as the bird expels the fire, revealing a majestic phoenix.

The phoenix is roughly about a few taller from Ventus' height and her feathers are brightly red except for the mane which is goldish-white. She has a gold crown adorned on her head and a gold skeletal chest-plate with a green gem each on the two items. There is also gold wing protectors and she looks quite uneasy and in a hurry… and for some reason, Trinity could recognize the phoenix.

"That's how you summon." Ventus shouts, as the surrounding returns to normal and she a bit surprise at that. "Don't worry, the scenery changes happens when summoning, after that the whole thing goes back to norma- WHOA!" he shrieks.

She turns to see Ventus avoiding some attacks from the phoenix, and he is ordering the phoenix to stop. But the creature of flame did not listen and attacks again, while all this is happening…

"Should we help him?" she asked her furry companion in her belt bag, which pokes his head out to see what's going on. Bugsy chatters and squeaks on helping him, after all he did save them from the black creatures. Not to mention, that they learned that there might be a possibility that her friend are in other worlds, and by that she sighs. "All right…" she muttered, as summons her keyblade and Bugsy retreats in the bag. "Blizzard!" she casts an ice spell, which a huge ice fell, on the phoenix.

"Whoa… wait, she can cast spell correctly now?" Ventus asked, upon seeing the ice spell hits the correct target and not in the wrong places or on him.

But it did not do much damage, the phoenix turns and saw who hit her with a spell. Upon seeing her, the bird burst into flames out of anger and flies towards the brunette-blonde. On cue, Trinity quickly runs away into the woods with the piss-off flaming bird on her tail, and just behind them is Ventus running after them.

'Why the hell you agreed on helping him?' her mind shouted at her, as she jumps over some roots and ducks some low branches. "YIKES!" she shrieks as the fire almost hit her, hits a branch and burns it off. "Oh crap… I'm about to be barbequed." she quipped, she then heads to a different direction and the bird follows.

"Ack!" she squeals in surprise when another fire almost hit her, is now burning off a bush. "Quit it! Blizzard!" she casts another ice spell but the firebird evades it and charges at her. But Trinity manages to avoid the attack by falling down to the ground as the phoenix swoops down. Again she cast Blizzard to the bird but missed, she then scrambles to her feet and runs a away.

However…

"AH!" she yelps when she nearly fell off the edge of a cliff. Once she pulls herself back and looks for another way out, the phoenix suddenly came bursting in from the sky.

'Oh… this is bad' she thought, as she the fiery bird comes close and she put up her guard.

* * *

Silver: Cliffhanger! BOO-YAH!

Sora: NOOOoooooo! My baby is gonna get burn!

Silver: Well… that depends, will Ventus come into her aid or will she have to fight the flaming flyer all by herself… or will she get burn? And now, a short description of the new world.

Worlds:

Likas Nayon: This world is based on the retreat place my classmates are going, Tagaytay. This world is not that advance as Trinity's and people's life here are like in the medieval era, except there are no kings, emperors or mayor. The ones that governs here are families who lives in the huge house. This world became Ventus' temporary safe haven, and only comes here to train or restock. This world is compose of a village, a marketplace, a fishing port, the huge house on a hill for the governing families, a lake with a small volcano on the middle and Ventus' house on the other hill.

Silver: Okay… Can anyone guess who's the summon? Come on, I know you know, if not, you're not gonna get a Sea-Salt Ice Cream, neh? Neh?

Sora: My daughter… (sulks in the corner.)

Silver: Urk… right, I have to get the "Key-who-connects-everything" out of his emo-corner or else he'll turn into his Anti-form. Read and review, minna-san!

P.S. I tried a bit of humor here, let me know if it works... if not, I'll stop with the humor.


	8. Likas Nayon part 2

_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Dream Once More**_

_**Likas Nayon: The Firebird and the Dove **_

Silver: Now we get to know who's the firebird in this story!

Sora: Is my baby okay?

Silver: (pulls out a megaphone and points it to Sora.) SHE'LL BE FINE! (turns to the audience.) PLEASE ENJOY!

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and some few worlds)

* * *

**Likas Nayon: The Firebird and the Dove**

Trinity never stray her eyes from the fiery bird as she flew close to her.

'This is bad…' the brunette-blonde thought as she slowly moves to the side. She prepares to cast another Blizzard spell but the phoenix sense what she's doing and charges at her. "AH!" she shrieks and loses her concentration on casting her spell.

… Which nearly froze Ventus somewhere.

"Ack!" he yelps, as the ice suddenly drops above him.

Back to the flaming bird and the troubled girl… she quickly puts her guard up and closes her eyes for impact. 'I'm dead!' she thought.

Then out of the blue, a suddenly feeling of calm and peace wash over her. When she opens her eyes, she saw the phoenix stopped, flames out and just stared at her. 'Okay… what's going on?' she thought, she then felt something moving in her belt bag and the zipper opens with Bugsy poking his head out. "What's wrong, Bugsy?" she asked, taking a quick look on her pet.

The guinea pig dives back into her bag and a few seconds later, pops out with her top in his mouth which is glowing on the middle. "What?" she uttered. And then, the phoenix vanish into a red light and returns to the stone.

"Whoa…" she whispered and picks up the stone. "What just-"

"_Dranzer… Vangelis…"_

"Huh?" she said and looks around for the source of the voices.

"_Assist… Summon if needed…"_

"Summon… you mean…" she muttered as she pick her top and looks at the two items. "Can I…" she whispered, and then she notice for the first time the image on the middle of the top. On the small circle of the top is a turtledove on flight, a crown set on it's head and has a pair of orange orbs on it's wings. What's strange on this bird is it's white and black. She is sure that the bird is a turtledove because of it's markings but the feather colors are different from the ones she sees from ordinary turtledoves.

"Trinity!" Ventus shouts, snapping her out of trance on the image of the bird and the glow dies. The brunette-blonde turns to see her mentor running to her, he then stops beside her and sees if she's okay. "Are you okay? Where did that bird go?" he asked.

"I'm fine… and Dranzer returned to her stone." she said and then she did a double take. 'Wait… how did I know the phoenix's name is Dranzer?' she thought.

"I see- wait, how did you know the phoenix's name is Dranzer?" he asked.

"Huh… she told me?" she lied, hoping the blonde man accept it and thankfully he did. But he said that the phoenix is still unstable to summon for her due to her inexperience and took the stone. The two then heads back to the house for a well-deserved break for today.

As for Trinity… she is still somewhat disturbed on the voices which she heard.

**:::^*^:::**

"Idiots! Useless fools!" an enraged woman shouts and cast black lightning to all the Heartless, which all jumps out in fright and a huge guy just hid behind a huge statue. After all of the Heartless fled out of her rage, the dark lady sat back on her throne and place her head on her hand. "Even if that Keyblade brat is gone, I still have a competition on gaining Kingdom Hearts." she said, as a raven bird gave her comfort.

"Um… Maleficent, are you okay?" a nervous Pete asked, peeking out from his hiding place.

"How can I when that man is running around and ruining my plans!" she shouts at her useless minion and he yelps out of fright when the thunder booms loudly.

"W-w-well… some o-of yo-your Heartless came back f-from their mission… and they manage to get the world's heart." Pete reported as he carefully peek out. This news surprises the dark sorceress since that man and his Unverse appears and began seeking Kingdom Hearts for himself.

"Really? That is truly a splendid news." Maleficent said, she begins to relax on hearing that good news. Still it's not enough, she want that man out of the way and to keep Kingdom Hearts to herself.

"Well… it no easy task though, because of that Vanitas-guy is there too." Pete said, he then shrunk down when he saw her scowls at the man's name. "But thankfully he is distracted by a pair of Keyblade wielders, if you want to know."

"The boy has returned?" Maleficent asked, she's quite surprise on this one. 'and he got a companion too?' she added in thought

"Well… not exactly…" he said, as he twiddles his thumbs together. "You see, the Keyblade wielder is not longer that Sora-brat, it's a girl and is a novice on using the Keyblade. And the other wielder is a blonde man in his late twenties and has more experience."

"So it's not that boy." Maleficent said and ponders on what happen to that brunet boy.

"Um… Maleficent?" he asked.

"What is it, Pete?" she asked.

"I found this girl outside our castle." he said and brings out an unconscious ravenette from his hiding place. And the witch is once more surprise, to sense a pure and abundant darkness in the girl's heart…

The witch have found her trump card.

**:::^*^:::**

It's been two weeks since the incident between her and the phoenix, and Trinity's keyblade skill improve on a fair flow except he did not taught her how to summon since that. Still, the brunette-blonde likes to be close to the fire stone, which is on the shelf and it gave her comfort. The only thing that bothers the blonde teacher is that Trinity always ignores him and only listens when it's training. True, she is progressing with her training, she manage to learn how to use her keyblade as a boomerang. But the problem now… is that she could not last if an actual battle would happen and she will be a sitting duck.

That's when he smack his head… he should have started with the stamina training before technique!

'I swear… I'm going to be the worse teacher when I become a Keyblade Master…' he thought sourly as Trinity fell on the ground after catching her keyblade. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hn…" she said, as she stood up and walks back to the mat.

'Okay, first she's cautiously friendly, then becomes introverted, then becomes open when I told her the possibly of her friends and family in other worlds and now she's introvert again? Sora! I really need your help now with your daughter!' he mentally screamed.

But the truth is… there's a lot of things running in her mind. Like where she could find her family and friends? Why the Keyblade chose her? Because of her parents? How will she ditch the Keyblade and have her normal life back? How will she get out of this world and by what means?

'Why me?' she thought as she prepares to throw her Keyblade once more. 'I never wanted this!' and out of frustration, she throws her weapon hard and hits tree. And since she throws it hard, it slices a tree in half.

"Trinity! Look out!" Ventus shouts, uses his Slide Dash and got the girl out of the tree's way. After the dust cloud settled, Ventus saw the tree have covered the mat and it would be easy to fix. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looks at his student, only to find her fainted in his arm.

He sighs and carries her to her room. "Sora… I have no clue on what to do with her." he whispered as he enters the house.

**:::^*^:::**

For days, Ventus observe the brunette-blonde girl on their training and discovered… that she could not last whenever she uses the Keyblade in battle. This puzzles him since the Keyblades suppose to give strength and protection to their wielders when performing impossible feats.

And well… she only got the latter.

The blonde man sighs as he looks on Trinity's problem and flips another page as a new image appears of a world. He then close his book shut and sighing in failure of finding the problem, he place his head on the table and sighs. He then got up, placed the book back on the shelf then stared at the glowing, fire stone. "If you behave, I might take you on my next journey." he said at the stone, but it gave a flare before setting back to a normal glow and he sighs.

'Really… what's with me and I ended up with stubborn ones?' he thought, before moving out to fix the training dummies.

**:::^*^:::**

Trinity walks around town, thinking deeply about her situation once more and trying to find a way out of this world and to ditch the Keyblade. As she wanders around the village, Bugsy scurries behind her as he picks some berries for snacks. Then as it picks the next berry, he came face to face… with a bird.

"Hn?" Bugsy wondered before the bird picks up the berry and swallowed it. Amusingly, they did a staring contest to see who will get the most berries. In the end, Bugsy ended up squeaking and chattering furiously at the bird, after it swiped all the berries in one swift move.

"… Man, I think I have to rethink my plans of escaping." Trinity whined a bit before turning to see her companion hopping angrily at a odd-looking dove.

'Wait a minute…' she thought and rubs her eyes, she then look back to the bird which looks back at her. "ACK!" the brunette-blonde stumbles and fell on her bottom as she recognize the bird from her top.

"_Do not fear, dear." _a voice said and the bird flies of the bush then landed in front of her. _"I'm a friend."_

"Who and what are you? And are you mentally talking to me?" the girl asked, feeling a bit calm by the bird's presence but on high alert

"_I'm Vangelis, but you can call me Van." _The bird said, then hops on her right knee. _"Yes, I can talk to you in your mind, and I'm your personal summon and Bit Beast."_

"What?" she replied.

"_I guess I have a lot of explaining to do… but first things first, that phoenix, Dranzer, is actually trying to get help from you and your mentor."_ Van said.

"Why?" she asked in response.

"_She seeks the ones who wield the key to defeat the darkness." _he explained.

There was a stagnant pause before she answered. "She must be seeking his help." Trinity muttered.

"_Yours too, aren't you a Keyblade wielder?" _Van asked

"I'm not… the key made a mistake." the brunette-blonde said coldly and stands up.

Bugsy squeaks and chatters as he darts back into the belt bag, as she turns around and heads back to the house. The dove just watched her as he lands on one of the branches, he then closes his eyes and smiled a little.

"_The Keyblade makes no mistake…" _the bird said. _"But I bid you to be careful, for just turning away from this… the next thing you know the darkness will be right on you."_

The bird then vanished into a sparkle from the branch and without letting her know, returned back into Trinity's top.

**:::^*^:::**

The next day…

Ventus and Trinity heads to the market place to buy some stocks, as Ventus checks on the quality of the meat and Trinity just checks on a pet shop…

"AH! Help!" somebody screams, this person races down the dirt road as a familiar bunch of yellowed eyed, black creature crawls after him. Seeing this, the blonde summons his Keyblade and got into stance as the people runs away.

"Trinity, I hope you're ready for your first exam!" he said to the brunette-blonde near the pet shop.

"… you're the teacher, aren't you?" she asked and turns away. "I'm pretty sure you can handle this."

"Trinity…" Ventus called her once more, but with a stern voice which cause the young girl to stop. "Look, just handle the small fries and protect the inhabitants here, I'll go head to head with the tough ones. Is that alright with you?" he asked.

"… Yeah, I'll handle that." she replied with a sigh, then summons her Keyblade.

"Right." he said and looks at the sorry black mass. "Stay here and defend, I'll go in and find the boss." He then dashes and slashes the first ones he confronts, then he jumps into the fray.

Meanwhile, Trinity is left to fight against what her mentor missed. She begins by slashing down the Shadows, and then focuses on casting fire magic to the Soldiers. She then hears dogs barking and turns to see 10 blue dogs, charging at on her. Bugsy kinda freaked out by this and dives into the safety of the belt bag. Suddenly they stopped and a few of them fell asleep, while the others scratches their heads.

"O…oookay…. Odd." she commented, before throwing her Keyblade and knocking half of them off, dizzy. The remaining dogs yelps in surprise at the speeding weapon and spotted her, they then charges at her. She runs around them as she catches her weapon as it flies back at her, and then strike back at the closest heartless. Then the stunned dogs shakes themselves back to normal, as she finish off the third one and they charges at her. "Fire!" She shouts and shoots three fires at the three Heartless, but she missed two of them.

"_Trinity!" _Van called.

"Van?" Trinity asked as she jumps back, making a space between herself and the dogs.

"_Put my blade on the hilt of the Keyblade." _he said with urgency.

"Blade?" she asked in confusion.

"_I meant the top!" _He corrected himself as the brunette-blonde takes out the top and places it between the handle and the blade. It surprises her a bit when the top just floated on the Keyblade. _"Now swing it towards them!" _

Following his instruction, she swings the Keyblade horizontally and the top spins and rubs on the blade. It cause the top to light up and shoots out like a speeding arrow towards the Heartless. It hit's the heartless and then ricochets to the next ones, it didn't take long for the top to hit all the target. Van then returns to the brunette-blonde's side by her foot.

"Whoa…" Trinity said as the hearts appears out of the black mist and floats away. "That… was kinda cool, Van."

"_Not bad, huh?" _Van said proudly.

She smiled and then she ducks away from an incoming Large Body. The Heartless tried charging again, only it gets tangled by some ropes that are attached on the house. It tries to pull it off but every time it pulls, the house gets budge or pulled along. And it didn't take long for Trinity to hear a voice inside it.

"Hey! There's a civilian in there!" She shouts and charges at the Heartless with Van tailing behind. Casting Blizzard toward it and freezing it, she then slash the dark creature in half and back into the darkness it came. She exhales in relief and fell down on her butt out of exhaustion, it wasn't long before she heard a loud clash in the woods far from town.

"Finally… he confronts… that damned thing." she said before she picks up Van and leans back… only to jump in surprise to see an old lady behind her.

"Excuse me, but did you defeated that awful monster that nearly dragged my shop down?" the elder asked.

"Uh… Yeah, I did." she replied, a bit shocked from before.

"Thank you dear." an old lady said, as she gratefully shakes the young girl's hand.

"Um… it's really nothing…" Trinity said, blushing lightly taking back her hand and pockets the top.

"Oh no, that was something, young lady." the elder replied. "To face the danger and keep others safe is really something, dear. Not many can face the darkness head on like you and that man do… Wait here, dear, I have something for you."

"Ah, you don't-" too late, the elder lady have enter back in her shop. "-have to…" she trailed off as Bugsy looks at her. A few minutes later, the old woman came back and wraps something around her neck. "Huh?"

"It's one of my finest scarf and my most favorite too." the old lady said, as Trinity looks at the said fabric on her neck. It's red… a fiery red, near-silk like cloth which reaches the back of her knees.

"Wow…" Trinity said, seeing the scarf and is awed by the softness of the fabric. "Thank you." she said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it dear." the old lady said and then gave her a package. "And this is for that man, tell him that the fee has been paid."

"Excuse me?" the brunette-blonde asked in confusion.

"Oh, it seems you did not know?" the elder said. "That man came here of me to fix up his clothes, dear me, those clothes looked like it came out from a battle from a beast. In the end, I asked if I could recreate his clothes instead, he allowed me so and even gave me enough munny to buy the materials I needed."

"Trinity!" a familiar voice is heard.

"Oh dear, it seems I took a bit of your time." the elder said and gently pushes the girl out of her shop. "Off you go, dear, you don't want your father to get angry to you now, would it?"

"W-w-wh-What?" Trinity spluttered in shock as she nearly stumbled out and holds the package close to her. And she is stupefied on elder thinking that Ventus is her dad… well, she have blue eyes and blonde hair at the front, but they don't even look alike!

"He's not my dad!" she yelped, but it wasn't heard as her blonde mentor came.

"Hey, you okay?" Ventus asked, but he flinches when he saw her sharpest glare and shoved the package to him. She then storms off and he is just stupefied on all this. 'What the hell set her off in that bad mood.' he thought and runs after her in a safe distance.

**:::^*^:::**

A few days passes by, Ventus slightly changes the training regiments to help increase Trinity's endurance in battle. Also the stone where the phoenix is stored kept glowing whenever they pass by the shelf. But something changed… fire is shot from the stone and nearly hit her while passing by.

Wanting to know what the bird of flame wants, she sneakily went out one night with the said stone. She heads to the lake where she knew that fire is weak against water, even if her opponent is a phoenix… at least, she won't get way too burnt when the fiery bird goes berserk again.

Upon arriving the lake, she place her furry friend on a rock with some distance and takes out her top.

"Okay… Van, if you can hear me, can you come out for a moment?" She asked.

In response, a light emerge from the top and the white and black turtledove flies out of it. He hovers a little before perching on his master's shoulder. _"You called?" _Van replied.

"Yeah… can you… do what you did to Dranzer back at the cliff?" Trinity asked. "I want to talk to her about something."

"… _Very well. If you wish to know, that attack is Nullify." _Van said and the brunette-blonde looks at the stone. She did what her mentor did, she placed the stone near her heart and chants the spell. Like before, the scenery changes around her and the phoenix landed beside her in the similar exploding entrance.

"Whoa… I actually did it…" She said in awe before she dives out of the way, when the firebird attacks her. "Ow…" she wince and she looks up to see Dranzer is going to charge again. "Van!"

"_Nullify!" _the turtledove screeches as he appears in between his master and the phoenix. He sent off a wave of calming and canceling aura towards the flaming bird, it extinguish the flames and slows her down. The red phoenix soon lands the ground calm but a bit fidgety and impatient.

'Alright, here goes.' the young wielder thought and cautiously approaches the firebird. "Your name is Dranzer, right? Why attack us?" she asked.

"_I seek help…"_ The bird of flame begs. _"I seek help to save my master and his friends who have fallen into the darkness."_

"_What happened?" _Van asked.

"_My home… was overrun by those Heartless, then the other creatures of the dark led by a man came and a battle broke between them." _Dranzer explained her experience.

"Vanitas… then it's the Unverse who came to your world." Trinity said and the red bird nodded.

"_Me and my fellow Bit Beasts tried our best to defend our home, but our strength is not what it used to be. Without much choice, we sent our masters into a deep sleep and placed them into protective cocoons which we need to protect… I, however, left my master to a trusted friend, who also need to protect his, while I seek for your help." _she said and looks at the brunette-blonde.

"I'm not…" but the young girl got cut off by the dove.

"_Trinity will help." _Van said.

"_She will?" _Dranzer said in joy.

"Excuse me?" Trinity snapped and glares at the dove. The bird of peace just shakes it's head and grabs the girl on the sleeves, he then manage to pull her to a corner. "Hey!" she yelped, quite surprise on the bird's strength, despite his size.

"_Look, we need to help her, it's your duty as a wielder." _Van reprimand his master as she gave him the look.

"Van, I don't want to get involved!" she hissed.

"_Okay then, look at this way… We help her on saving her world, then we might find your world somewhere in it!" _Van suggested.

"… You're saying that, my home is might be…" Trinity said, piecing the two things together.

"_That's right, we could find your home!" _Van said and the girl is quite surprise at this. _"So, you're up to it?"_

Thinking it over… she then gives out her answer. "Alright, you can count me in. But when this is over I want you all to disappear, okay?"

With that, they began to try and think of a plan on how to leave the world, and search for their respective homes.

* * *

Silver: Wow… Sorry if I left, I nearly lost my USB containing this and I finally frigging found it under the mattress. How did it get there is a mystery to me… Anyway, for her Summons and D-links… yes I'm planning to insert the D-link since her mentor is Ventus.

Summons and D-Links:

Dranzer: Originally from Beyblade, this firebird is fierce and proud, not to mention is own by Kai Hiwatari. In this story, Dranzer's world is taken by the heartless, and she went on a search for the "key" to help get her master back. She was then found by Rinoa who then gave it to Garnet to be delivered to Ventus… which later becomes one of Trinity's summons. Her ability are fire-based and has some good set of healing spells.

Vangelis: Trinity's own summon and a gift from a boy, which she forgot to get his name. His ability is mostly light-based and can nullify attacks.

Silver: Now she is planning on an escape… can she be able to leave Ventus?


	9. Likas Nayon final

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney nor any animes/shows that I might cross over this fic. Except for my character and some few worlds)

_**Kingdom Hearts Re: Dream Once More**_

_**Likas Nayon: Her Journey Begins **_

Silver: And now the final part of this world! And folks I know it's short

Sora: Please don't make her go…

Silver: Sorry it's in the script… Onwards readers!

Sora: Nuuuuuuu…! OAO! Don't read it to make her safe.

Silver: … Like that will happen…

* * *

**Likas Nayon: Her Journey Begins**

Another bland day and slowly Trinity is making an efficient plan on getting out of this world. As she proceed with training, she keep an eye on the sky… wondering if she can find her home with the two summons with her.

Still it's the only chance she got and she is willing to risk, if it can help her find her home.

**:::^*^:::**

Her eyes flutter opens and looks around… gray stony ceiling somewhat merged with the gray sky outside and the softness of the bed, she wonder what is going on. She then turns to see a black ant-like creature, the same one that she saw back and it curiously look at her. "Come here." she said gently and the said being, scurries toward her and leap into her arms. It purrs in delight of the girl's arm as she gently stroke it, much like of a cat.

"I see you have awaken my dear." a voice said, and she turns around to see a woman in a black robe, with a dragon horn headdress and a long scepter with a green orb on it.

"… Where am I…?" she asked.

"This world is called The World that Never Was." the lady said and she looks at her like a caring mother would do. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I don't give my name to anyone…" she said coldly.

"My… what a smart and pretty girl you are." the lady said. "Very well then, my name is Maleficent and this is my abode."

"Oh…" she uttered. "I'll apologize then because I'm in your house."

"Smart, pretty but cheeky…" Maleficent said and approaches the girl. "I'll be straight on this, do you want to achieve something?"

"… Nothing…" she said blankly.

"Oh my dear, but I want to help you." the lady said and with a spin of her finger, she shows an illusion of every worlds. "There are many worlds out there, so how will you find your heart's desire?"

"… What are you implying, witch…?" she snapped and the black sorceress is merely chuckling.

"You're not far off the truth, dear." the lady replied. "What I'm implying is… if you stay here and learn to control your darkness, then it will be easy for you to use the Corridor of Darkness and gain the power to get rid of the ones standing in your way."

"Who would stand in my way?" she asked.

"The Keyblade Wielders, my dear." Maleficent stated and walks around the room. "They will stop you from reaching your goal, because they fear of the darkness… and they won't hesitate getting rid of you."

"Even if I'm just looking for my family…?" she asked.

"… I'm afraid, they may have gotten them first…" the lady uttered in sadness. "I mean, look at you, your heart is abundant of darkness like them and you think your family is spared? Maybe a few survived… but it won't be long till they get them too."

"…Then teach me…" she whispered and the black witch looks at her. "Teach me so I can protect them!" The lady merely smiled, knowing that she hook the girl on believing her and agrees to teach her.

"First… your name?" Maleficent asked.

"It's… Lilith." the girl said.

"Lilith… it truly fits you, my dear." the black sorceress said before leaving the girl behind with the Heartless cooing in her arms.

**:::^*^:::**

Traveling thru the stars, Mickey sighs thinks about Sora's daughter… he still remember the day when Ventus handed her to him as he fights against the Heartless back for her strong light. Chuckling at the memory where her light bought so many unwanted attractions, he hopes that she is okay somewhere. He knew that the girl will become a Keyblade Wielder like her father, but too small and young, she's better off with a loving family…

Yet, her father disappeared without warning and made his friends worried and panic on his whereabouts.

"Mickey…" he looks up to see Donald. "We're here."

"Thanks Donald." he replied and gets up from his seat.

**:::^*^:::**

"_Trinity… in your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder one day you shall be. And you will find me… no ocean will contain you then. No borders around, or below, or above, as long as you champion the ones you love."_

"_Are you sure that this is needed… and at such a young age."_

"_We're sorry but… it is. For one day, they will come after her. And to prepare her, I have to pass the power to her."_

"_I'm sorry on making you do this… if only I'm a master."_

"_Don't apologize, just make sure she is safe till the time comes."_

**:::^*^:::**

Trinity sits up quickly and breathe deeply… 'What the heck was that all about…?' she thought and looks outside. It's nighttime and she thought it is a perfect time to make it or breaking of getting out of this world.

Packing her necessary stuff in a backpack and making sure that not a single thing is left, Trinity grabbed her scarf and quietly exit's the room. As she made her way to Ventus' room, where the Star Shard is kept, she made a small detour of getting Dranzer's stone. She made a few bumps and hits on the shelves, she manages to get the phoenix's stone

'Ugh… I really don't have a night vision.' she thought sourly as she pocket the stone.

She then proceed to her mentor's room and quietly peek in, then she takes out Bugsy. "Okay, you know what to do." she stated and drops the guinea pig on the floor. It then scurry into the room to look for the said item.

**:::^*^:::**

Bugsy skitters into the middle of the room and looks around for the said shard. He made his first priority to look into the drawers, and using the books, he clambers to the top and searches for it there…

Nothing…

Slowly, he manage to open a few drawers, throw out the things blocking his way but finds nothing. He then crawls out of it and heads for the closet…

… A few items thrown out later…

Nothing.

"Bugsy!" he heard a hush whisper and turns to his owner. "Check under the bed!" she whisper.

Twitching his nose and chattering quietly, he scurry to the bed and went under it… he finds… boots, socks, rodent poop, an old book, a strange metallic thing and a munny wallet. Thinking that his master might need something to pay with, he takes the wallet and slings it on his back. He then skitters back to his master.

"Bugsy, I'm looking for the Star Shard, not money." she uttered as she picks up the wallet and is surprise on the weight. Opening it, of course, there are munny but importantly… "The Star Shard!" she whispered excitedly. "Good work, I'll treat you once we get out of this world, okay?"

And with that, she quickly pick her friend up and puts him into the bag. Once she secure her scarf on her neck, she silently heads for the door and never turns back.

**:::^*^:::**

"Yen Sid." Mickey said as his friends bows in respect for the retired master. "Is she?"

"Yes… the Key have come to her." the elder wizard said, stroking his beard as he looks outside.

"Then we should find her and get her here safely." the mouse king said.

"No… it seems the stars have plans for her." the elder said, and Mickey and the others are shock by this.

"What do you mean?" the mouse king asked.

"She rejects the light and fears the darkness… bringing her here now will not do good for her." Yen Sid said and looks at the trio. "For now, we'll let the stars guide her to the right path." He then turns to the trio. "As for you three, there are worlds that are disappearing and I want you to lock the remaining worlds. I fear that a great battle will loom again before she becomes a Keyblade Master."

"O-kay, we'll seal up the worlds and prevent this war for her." Mickey said.

"You bet on it, sir." Donald said with confidence.

"Yeah, perhaps while sealing the worlds, we can find Sora on the way." Goofy stated and the two like the idea. With that settled, all of them scrambled out of the room as the elder wizard looks outside at the night sky.

"You don't want to speak of your plan?" he asked and the stars twinkled in response. "Very well… I'll leave her in your guide." as he looks down to see Mickey and his friends boarding the Gummi ship and flying off into the next journey.

"But… the Grim Maiden… I fear she may exist…" he uttered.

**:::^*^:::**

Once they got outside, she then walk down the path towards town and to the lake. She end up hiding behind some buildings because of the patrollers, eventually she manage to reach the lake and takes out the Star Shard as Dranzer and Van appears out of their items

"So… this is it." she said. "How does this thing work anyway?"

"_In simple term, think of a world that you wanted to go to and the Star Shard will bring you there."_ Van said.

"That's it?" she asked.

"_You also need control, if you use this without it, you'll end up in a random world."_ Van added.

"Okay… get back in your items." Trinity said and the two birds did what they are told. She then raises up the Star Shard and thinks of the place… the world she wanted to go. But then an image of a brunet man flashes in her mind, along with a young girl in a blue dress.

'Wha?' and the next thing she knows, a unknown force pulls her off her feet and into the night sky.

**:::^*^:::**

"And so it begins…" the ravenette seer said and looks at her sister. "You know the task in hand…"

"Hai, big sister." the little girl uttered and left her sister's side.

* * *

Silver: And… She left!

Sora: Trinity! TAT! WHY?

Silver: Eh, she still got her Keyblade, I mean it won't leave her after all.

Sora: KINGDOM KEY! PROTECT HER FOR ME!

Silver: Errr… I shouldn't made him a parent…

KH RE Terminology:

Grim Maiden: a young lady who is opposite to the Princess of Heart herself. Her heart is pure dark and not a trace of light can be found. Basically, Heartless would obey her for the pure darkness within her. And if she can train herself in combat and become stronger, more Heartless or powerful ones can be controlled by her. 

Silver: And where will our protagonist land? Let's see… well, this is something Sora's familiar with, but with major changes! And I better end this before Sora goes off whining why I let Trinity escape from Ventus… I think he's better off being the mother than a father… Seriously… Ja ne!


End file.
